Becoming A Better Me
by Sakura Scout
Summary: Another fic where Leena realizes that she's no good & leaves. Possible BitLeena. REVIEW PLZ! check my profile for updates! CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Leaving

Konnichiwa, minna-san!! ^-^ I'm here to unveil to you a new story, which I hopefully pray will not be discontinued like my so many others. Basically it's about Leena leaving the team and what happens afterwards. If I explain anymore, I'll give away the whole story. So enjoy!! ^-^

Oh, yeah. It's starts about 8 months since the Royal Cup.

Disclaimer: I wish!! The only thing I own is this fic.

**__**

~*~

Becoming A Better Me

**__**

~*~

The night was cold and desolate. Even the twin moons brought no comfort to the loneliness.

"Dad?" Doc looked up from his zoid models to face the sad expression of his only daughter.

"Leena, what's wrong?" his voice laced with worry for the usually vibrant redhead. Leena hesitated and clenched her fists at her side with her bangs obscuring her violet eyes.

"I'm leaving the team."

*

Morning came drowsily with the sun peeking over the horizon, reflecting off the new day's dew. Jamie was already up and making breakfast for all the hungry members of the Blitz team. The young 15-year-old yawned as he poured the batter onto the sizzling frying pan. Brad slowly entered the kitchen, newspaper neatly tucked under his arm. He tossed the paper onto the counter and started brewing some coffee.

"So what's for breakfast, Jamie?" Jaime yawned as he prepared the meal.

"Pancakes. There's so much batter mix that's not going to use," the strategist explained as he flipped the subjective forms. Bit soon stumbled into the cooking area while trying to stifle a yawn, his hair more disheveled than usual. The blonde mumbled a good morning to his 2 teammates as he trudged over to the cabinets. Bringing out a bowl, a spoon, a box of Pops® cereal, and a carton of milk, Bit said he was going to have a quick breakfast and get started on working on Liger. A few moments later, Doc entered the room, a distraught expression etched on his sleep deprived face.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Jamie asked, the first to notice Doc's expression. The usually carefree elder sulked as he released a troubled sigh from his dry throat.

"Leena left the team." Jamie's pancake flew out of control, Bit spewed out the half-eaten cereal in his mouth, and Brad overflowed his cup with coffee. Bit was the first to regain his composure.

"Leena left the team? You sure about that?" Doc nodded solemnly. Jamie shut off the stove.

"Why? When?" Doc sighed and shook his head, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Well, last night ..."

****

FLASHBACK

Doc looked at Leena with a very confused expression.

"Why would you want to leave the team?" Leena clenched her fists tighter, almost drawing blood.

"I'm nothing but a useless piece of junk to the team. I waste ammo, I always need someone to bail me out, I'm the first one down, and all I do is cost everyone trouble. Not only that, but outside the battlefield, I'm only a nuisance. Everyone would be better off without me." The Blitz team founder tried to comfort the youth.

"Leena, you know that's not true--"

"But it is, dad! It's all true! Jamie doesn't need someone picking on him. Brad sure doesn't need to split the prize money with a useless pilot. & Bit honestly doesn't need someone beating him up, stealing his cookies, and chasing him non-stop around the base day-in and day-out. Face it, dad. I'm not needed here and it's about time I figured that out." Doc lowered his head in defeat, knowing she was right. A long sigh was heaved from the 39-year-old.

"I'm guessing by the way you came up to me about this, you don't want me to tell the guys until you're gone. Am I right?" Leena slowly nodded.

"So when are you leaving?" Doc requested as he took his seat again.

"Tonight." The distraught father snapped his head to get a good look at his daughter's face.

"What do you mean by 'tonight'?" Leena sighed and let her tense shoulders drop.

"I already packed and called a cab to bring me into town."

****

END FLASHBACK

"She said I could sell the Gun Sniper since she wouldn't be taking it with her. I tried my best to persuade her to stay for just a few more days, but I couldn't change her mind. Leena did promise that when she becomes a better person and zoid pilot, she'll come back."

****

The Night Before

A certain trigger-happy 17-year old wandered the streets of Romeo City, a duffle back and a backpack tightly in her grip. Passing by one of the many parks, the former Blitz team member headed towards a picnic area. Leena took a seat on one of the benches and banged her head on the wooden table.

"Stupid. Why didn't I think about _exactly_ what I was going to do once I reached town? Now I don't know where to go. Stupid." Her head banging continued. That is, until a voice interrupted her 'thoughts'.

"You do realize that you're killing brain cells, right?" Leena froze at the somewhat familiar voice. She turned to find a 13-year-old boy with shaggy jet-black hair and ice blue eyes.

"You're Vega Obscura. Bit beat you and the Berserk Fury in the Royal Cup." Vega could only smile warmly.

"And you're Leena Toros. The only female member of the Blitz team--"

"Former member of the Blitz team. I just left them." Vega looked at her curiously.

"What for? Your team is one of the best. Why leave?" Leena gave a depressed sigh.

"Let's say I finally found my place." A sympathizing look crossed Vega's features, but passed quickly.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Leena shook her head.

"I _was_ going to sleep on this bench and see where I go from there." Vega grinned.

"Why don't you stay the night at my house? Sara won't mind, she likes helping warriors in need, so long as she doesn't need to pay any big expenses for them." Leena giggled.

"Sure, why not? I never turn down a free offer. It _is_ free, right?" Vega chuckled and pulled at her hand.

"Of course it is. Now c'mon. Sara is probably wondering what's taking me so long."

****

Present time

Bit had suddenly lost his appetite and left his unfinished cereal on the counter. He silently left the kitchen as Doc continued talking, no one noticing his leave. The young blonde walked down the endless corridors, his mind in a jumble. _'Sure she can waste lots of ammo, but she's still a good warrior when she wants to be. Leena is a major part of this team. She's always stirring up trouble and her temper is why there isn't a dull moment in the base. Why would she leave?' _Bit stopped walking, finding himself in front of Leena's room. _'Then again. Doc could be pulling our legs and Leena's just sleeping in.'_ The Liger0 pilot smirked at the idea and opened the door, expecting to find a sleeping 17-year-old girl on her bed. However, that's not what he found. The bed was fixed and untouched. He looked around the room to find an empty closet, a dresser with its drawers open & bare, a spotless desk area, and a room without any signs that a person inhabited it. Bit just stood there, his eyes wide.

"She can't be gone. Leena was laughing and smiling with us. How could she leave after that?"

"Maybe she wanted to leave us with happy memories." The usually cheerful youth looked behind him. Brad was looking at the room from behind Bit, a serious expression adorning his features. Bit turned to faced the Shadow Fox pilot.

"You think it was an act?" Brad shook his head.

"Leena wanted her last moments with us to be genuine. It was all completely real." Bit thought about it.

"I still can't believe she would just leave. It doesn't seem right." Brad sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I know, but everyone has to find themselves once in a while. And this is what Leena needs right now. Give her time. After all, she did promise to come back when she's a better person and pilot." Bit lowered his head.

"But that day might not come." Brad laid a hand on Bit's shoulder.

"Have some faith in her, Bit. Leena knows what she's doing." Bit looked up at the more experienced warrior and nodded with a smile on his face.

"You're right. I'll wait for her." Brad allowed himself a small smile, then a mischievous grin.

"'_I'll_' wait for her'?" The blonde's smile faded as he realized his mistake. He immediately escaped from the older warrior's grip with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I meant 'we'll'. Honest! I don't have any feelings for Leena other than a 'friend-friend' thing. Really! Com'on! You know me!" Brad could only laugh.

****

Obscura Base

Leena yawned as she stretched in her warm, comfy bed. The sheets were a cream white like the comforter, the pillows adorned with hues of sunset colors. Laying a delicate hand over to the sky-blue crackle styled nightstand at her bedside, Leena placed took hold of the antique pale pink alarm clock. Drawing the ancient mechanical piece up to her sleepy eyes, the 17-year-old read the 2 hands of the clock with slight interest. It was 8 am and the sun was brightly shinning. She placed the old timepiece down as well as her head and decided to wait just 30 more minutes. The soft ticking of the old fashioned mechanism soothed Leena as she continued to lie upon her new bed.

She looked around the room to see what Sara had picked out for her. Leena was extremely tired when they reached the base, so Sara had lead the drowsy magenta haired girl into one of the many rooms of the base.

Looking around, Leena noticed that the room contemplated the sunrise and sunset. The walls told the story of day turning into night and vice-versa, complete with silver sponged on stars and puffy white clouds to match. The carpet was a lavender color with a soft rugged look to it. There were 6 couches and chairs that ranged from pale pink to midnight blue with either silver star or white cloud pillows all set in a semi-circle. There was also a big screen TV, a sound system, a computer/desk area, a private bathroom, a huge closet, a large navy blue dresser, and a balcony that looked over a breathtaking view.

All Leena could do was let her jaw drop and have her eyes boggle at the humungous room she had been given. A soft chuckle arrived from the entrance of the room, causing Leena to snap out of her position. Standing in the doorway, Sara smiled warmly at Leena.

"So ... How did you sleep?" Leena sat up and smiled as brightly as the sun was.

"I slept very well, thank you. The bed is so comfy and I love the room." The elder woman could only smile more broadly at the radiating youth.

"It's nice to hear that. I wasn't sure you would like it. But seeing that you do, how would you like to keep it?" Leena regained the same expression she had only moments ago.

"Are you saying I can stay here?" The ex-Backdraft Group member nodded happily.

"Of course. So long as you earn your keep. I wonder what you should do, though." A soft knock came behind Sara as a young voice echoed through the room.

"She could join the team we're gonna make." Sara messed the hair of her child.

"What a wonderful idea. But didn't you say that she quit her team because she said she wasn't a good pilot?" Leena nodded.

"That's right. I won't be much use to you." Vega shook his head furiously.

"Not really. All you need is some training. We have simulation pods and equipment to help you." Sara smiled at the young boy at her side and looked up to look at Leena.

"So what do you say? We'll help you all the way through." Leena thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

****

Toros Base

It was 2 pm and no one had eaten lunch, deciding it wasn't right to do so. Jamie was in the computer room busily typing away.

"Man. I never thought I'd have to update the team's member data like this again. First it was Leon, now Leena. I'm the only original pilot left. It's not right for Leon to leave and have me try to keep this team together. Or is it fair for Leena to just up and leave without saying good-bye to everyone. And Doc isn't taking it very lightly. Both his kids are gone and he has no family here with him."

"You know this team better than anyone else, Jamie. I admire that." Jamie stopped typing and looked behind him at the room's entrance. Doc stood there, a lonely look on his face. He took a seat next to the youngest Blitz team member, looking at his current work.

"Updating the member data?" Jamie nodded, not wanting to talk to the troubled man at his side.

"I miss Leon and Leena very much ... But even though they're gone, that doesn't mean I don't have family here. The team is my family and it's my job as founder and provider of this team to watch over and treat all you as if you were my own children." Jamie looked at the man beside him with new understanding. All this time that he had been on this team, he had come to know Stephan Toros like a second father and he knew that the rest of the guys felt like the same way, too.

"Now stop sitting there like an idiot and get your work done, son." A goofy grin spread upon Doc's features as his voice filled with authentic joy. That caused the youth to smile with admiration as Doc left the room.

*

Bit was lazily working on Liger, wondering what Leena was doing at the very moment. The talk with Brad had made him feel somewhat better about her leave, but he couldn't stop thinking about the trigger-happy pilot. He began to think to when they first met; him in a net, her accusing him of stealing her Dibison's parts. Vaguely, he remembered something spark inside of him when he first gazed into her fierce violet eyes. Trying to place the feeling, Bit took on the ever-memorable thinking pose of Winnie the Pooh Bear. Getting a headache, the blonde stopped and began to talk to his partner.

"Hey, Liger. Do you really think that Leena will come back?" The white zoid roared proudly (Liger will be speaking in this kind of font).

I have no doubt that she will, but it is certain that she'll be able to come back immediately. After all, no one can find himself or herself in one day. This kind of event usually takes days to years. Bit looked down with an unreadable expression.

"How are you so sure of that?" The white zoid titled his head and relaxed himself so that it could almost be seen that he was smiling casually.

Have I ever been wrong? All Bit could do was give his partner a genuine smile and shook his head.

"I guess not. The thing is Liger, that I can't help but think about her and it's driving me nuts. I mean ... There's too much silence now and --"

Just admit it. You miss her and you wish she was here with you right now. The blonde looked shocked at his companion, then smirked while bowing his head low.

"You know me too well, Liger. So, do have any idea why I'm feeling like this? Sure I miss her, but I can't really understand why I miss her this much." The zoid could only give off a chuckling roar aimed at the youth at his side.

So you haven't figured it out, huh? I'm sorry my friend, but you'll have to discover what it is on your own. In the due time, I suggest that you and I hone our skills. We mustn't disappoint Leena when she decides it is time to come back. Bit leaned against the massive zoid and nodded in agreement.

****

Obscura base

"Okay. We're going to practice aiming right now since that seems like the most obvious weakness. First we'll work on still targets then to moving subjects. Remember to keep your eyes on the target, Leena." Leena nodded to Sara as they walked into a large firing range (since this is in the future, it has hologram targets). Sara appointed Leena to a booth on the far right and handed her a training gun (guns that shoots infer red beams to the holographic target with the same feel of a real gun). Putting the earmuffs on, Leena took position and waited for the training program to begin. The practical standstill dummy fazed into existence and the teen took aim. After much scolding from Sara, the ex-Blitz Team pilot finally started to get the hang of it. Striking every vital weakness of the human being with few bullets used, Sara was impressed.

"I've got to admit that you excelled much quickly than I originally thought. See how much you can accomplish when you focus and take limit to your resources?" Leena shrugged and took off the heavy headgear.

"You think we can move on to moving targets next?" The older woman shook her head and waved her finger.

"Not so fast. We still have to teach you the weaknesses of other zoids." Vega came in and began to lecture Leena while setting up standstill dummies of the zoids he was explaining. All the while, Leena took careful aim onto each zoid shown before her and followed Vega's instructions, bringing the holographic targets to their doom. After finishing the lecture, the 2 teachers test their pupil as random zoid dummies popped into the firing range. When the training was finished, Vega beamed.

"Wow! That was awesome, Leena. I'm impressed that you remembered all of the weaknesses we taught you. We can go onto moving targets if you want to. That is, after lunch." Leena said she wanted to continue her training right away, but her growling stomach though other wise. Vega and Sara laughed, leading the youth back to the kitchen of the vast Obscura base.

*

Leena awoke with the shrill ring of her ancient alarm clock. Shutting the mechanism off, the 17-year-old tossed the covers from her snug form, sending a rush of cold air encircling her. Grabbing a set of new clothes she had laid out the night before, Leena headed for her private bathroom. The cool white title floor sent a chill up her spine as she walked over to the shower part of the restroom. The bathroom was much larger than the one her father had in the base. It had a large showering area, a **_huge_** bathtub, a toilet (no, duh), an oversized sink, and a mirror that filled up one entire wall. All of the decorations and colors of the bathroom accompanied the interior of Leena's room (since I don't feel like describing furniture right now, just imagine how it looks). Turning on the shower, Leena stood under the flow of the lukewarm water. Cleansing herself from sleep and grim, Leena grinned as the aroma of strawberry-kiwi from her shampoo and body wash filled the air. Finishing putting on the blue halter top and gray sweat shorts over her undergarments, Leena brushed her now frizzed locks to their natural bounciness. Walking out of the bathroom, a quick rap was heard at her door, Sara requested to come in. Leena allowed her to enter.

"Sorry I didn't mention about setting your alarm. Do have any objections waking up at 6 am?" For about the next 3 minutes, all Leena could do was blink and look from Sara to her clock. Sure enough, the 2 hands of the face of the timekeeper said that is it was now 30 minutes after 6 am. In pure disbelief, the magenta haired youth gaped.

"You've gotta be kidding me. I didn't know I could ever wake up so early." Sara shrugged.

"Well, now you know you can. Since you're dressed already, come down for breakfast and we'll continue your training." Nodding numbly, Leena followed the older woman out of the room and into the vast corridors.

****

Toros base

Bit stared up at the white ceiling as he lay on his back with his arms behind his head on his bed. _'"She will come back ... It may take as long as a couple of days to years ..."'_ Liger0's words looped through the young warrior's mind. They had been continuously playing over and over all night long, disabling him from a good night's sleep. When he was able to grasp the relaxing feel of sleep at his fingertips, the blonde would be met by the image of Leena walking away from him, ignoring his calls for her to stay. The tired pilot shifted his gaze from his ceiling to the clock besides him on his nightstand. 6:00 AM blared in neon green on the rectangular screen. A deep-frustrated sigh came forth from the young man's throat as he gave up on trying to find the blissful calmness he longed for (metaphor for sleep). Trudging over to the bathroom, Bit spoke to Liger through their telepathic link.

__

'Liger, are you awake?' 

I am now, was the annoyed reply of Liger0. Bit stepped into the running warm water of the shower as he apologized to his partner. Liger shrugged it off and told Bit to go on with whatever was important to wake him up so early in the morning.

__

'Well, I don't really know how to deal with Leena's absence. So far, I've been having trouble sleeping 'cause I've been thinking about her never coming back.' The blonde dried himself as Liger responded.

I've told you numerous of times, she **_is_** coming back.

__

'I know, it's just that I can't help think that she might not. I mean, how would you feel if someone you cared for a lot just decided to go away and you don't know when or even if they'll ever be by your side again?' Liger gave a questioning roar.

Are you implying that Leena is the one that you love? Bit slapped himself on the forehead as he walked down to the kitchen, dressed in his normal attire.

__

'Of course! I mean, of course NOT. Leena is like family to me. I'm just concerned for her.' 

Yeah. Like concern for a spouse. The Ultimate-X pilot stuttered for a moment in the kitchen doorway.

__

'YOU KNOW THAT 'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!'

You know you cannot deny the truth, Bit. Bit was at a complete lost of words. Giving up on the conversation, the young warrior snorted and tossed a breakfast burrito into the microwave. Finishing the burrito about 3 minutes later (time for burrito to cook: 2 1/2 minutes, time for burrito to cool: 20 seconds, time for Bit to eat burrito: 10 seconds), Bit headed towards the hanger to work on Liger and hopefully keep the previous topic out of mind.

**__**

~*~

That's it! I can't stand writing this thing. I was planning on making this a one-shot, but I'm very fickle. I'm gonna end this right here and make it a chapter. I hope that's all right with you people. I promise I will NOT leave this story unfinished. Unfortunately, since high school is getting in my way and I won't be getting a laptop 'till I'm a Sophomore, I won't be adding chapters very often. Then again, what else is new?

So anyways, you can see that Leena's turning a new leaf and doing it quickly. Bit is taking an unexpected/expected (depends on what you think of Bit/Leena coupling) turn for his feelings towards Leena. The main question is will Leena still be "Leena" after all her changing? And will Bit figure out how he feels for her? Most importantly, will Bit have the same feelings after Leena comes back?

JA NE, MINNA-SAN!! ^-^

~*SAKURA SCOUT*~


	2. The Ace

Konnichiwa, Minna-san!! ^-^ Here's the next chapter after so long.

-Kitai Matsuru: Sorry to hear about the cold weather (it doesn't snow where I live).

-Poetry_Freak: Thank you so much for telling me that there are grammar errors. I forgot to run the document one more time through the spelling & grammar check. Sorry about that.

-Chaos: Same thing as Callie-Cat. I can't promise that it will become a B/L fic, but I assure you that I'll keep it in mind.

-Siammi-san: You better get your fic out soon, Rae-Rae. Can't wait to see what you come up with.

-Liza: You're so kind! ^-^

-Unsigned Reviewers: I really appreciate your support. Thank you.

I know that the possibility for all 5 of you to be still with this fic is very low, but I post for those who read. It gives me a certain joy to do that.

Disclaimer: Honestly, you'd think people would get the clue that if it's FAN FICTION, then it isn't possible to be owned by the person who's writing the fan story. But to put it simple, I don't own Zoids or Fast & the Furious or anything else. Only thing in my possession is this fic.

****

~*~

Becoming A Better Me

Chapter Two

The Ace

****

~*~

Sweat trickled down Leena's slender form as she repeatedly punched and kicked the air around her. Stopping a moment to catch her breath and get some water, Leena thought over the last month and a half she had spent in her new home.

She had conquered all the training in targeting weeks ago. Some days ago, the teen had finished training in physical non-arsenal attacks. Currently, Sara and Vega decided to put Leena into maneuvering instruction.

Taking in a deep breath, Leena stood in front of one of the many punching bags in the large gym. Without any sign of warning, the magenta haired female assaulted the hanging red target. Blow after blow, the bag began to wear thin and loose hold of its insides. Even though an hour had passed, her attacks didn't stop. In fact, her raid became fiercer and stronger. Through her training, thoughts of the Blitz team came flooding back to her.

When the team was first assembled about a year and a half ago, consisting of only Leon, Doc, Jamie and herself. The win of their first battle and few others as well as the consistent failure in most also rushed in the rapids of memory. The pure rush of adrenaline in all those battles as well as the disappointment in the loss was still fresh in her mind. Those feelings grew more vivid when she recalled Brad joining the team. He was the only mercenary willing to work for them, despite his need for money. Why he had joined, no one really knew. She was sure of one fact, he was willing to help people in need, whether money was involved or not.

A chuckle resonated from her throat as she remembered the event of which Bit Cloud had entered her life. Then she recollected their first moment face-to-face. Leena remembered the feeling of contentment as his emerald orbs pleaded for her understanding. It wasn't his hopelessness that had given her pleasure, but the depths of the windows of his soul that had locked with hers.

Without realizing it, the former Blitz team pilot had been whispering the name of the one that had recently occupied her thoughts. Coming back to the reality at hand, Leena clasped her hands over her mouth and frantically looked around her to see if anyone had heard her. Relieved that she was unsupervised, a sigh came from her and she headed towards the kitchen for a snack.

Reaching her destination about 10 minutes later (yes. The base is that big), the former Blitz team member was greeted by Vega, who was munching on some Rice Crispy Treats®. Smiling over at her younger friend, Leena grabbed an apple and took a seat next to him.

"How was your workout?" Vega took a gulp of the near by milk as Leena thought for a moment on how to place her word.

"It was all right I guess, but too dull. WHEN ARE WE GOING ON WITH THE TRAINING?!"

"As soon as you change into something clean. We'll be taking the training up a notch since your skills are increasing significantly." Leena looked up with a broad smile to see Sara heading towards them.

"Okay, then. I'll head over to the simulation room in 20 minutes."

~Desert near Toros Base~

"Cut it out, Liger! I don't get why you keep bothering me about her!" Bit was strapped in Liger0's cockpit, fuming. The blonde had been out on a run with the white Ultimate-X when the same zoid had began to talk about what Leena might be doing at that moment. In one of these ideas, the thought of Leena making out with someone had popped up. Both partners had gotten into a very heated argument about this, which in the end Liger accused Bit of having stronger feelings for Leena than he was letting on. Doubting it wholly, Bit had yelled his outburst.

When the two had calmed down (mostly Bit), they decided to go back to the base. As the duo neared the Toros Base, the human image of a fashion disaster came running their way.

"BIT CLOUD!! WHERE IS MY DARLING LEENA?!" Opening the cockpit, the emerald eyed youth just sweat dropped and began to reply.

"Hey, Harry! How's it going?" The young Champ heir was gasping for air with smoke coming out of his ears.

"Don't you dare 'hey, Harry' me you -- you junk dealer! (man! That's lame!) I demand to know where my precious Leena is! And don't even think of lying to me!" Harry somehow scurried up the side of Liger and got a hold of Bit by the collar.

"We've gone through this before, Harry--" Harry shook Bit.

"She didn't leave on her own and not come to me, Cloud. She would have come to me! You forced her to go and threatened her that if she came running for my aid, you'd hurt her in some way. Now tell me where she is!" Bit took a deep breath.

"Harry, Leena Toros has left the Blitz team for her own personal reasons to become a better person and warrior. I ask that you respect her reasons of leave and not bother her. NOW WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Harry cowered away, but not without getting the last word in.

"LEENA'S MINE!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" Bit just sighed in frustration. _'It's not like I have a choice. No one knows where she is in the first place.'_

~TOROS BASE~

After Harry had run off like the wind, Bit and Liger0 arrived at the Toros base to meet get ready for the on coming battle. In the briefing room Doc was playing with his zoid models, Jamie was busily typing on his laptop ideas of strategy, and Brad was drinking coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Doc! What's up?" The (mad?) scientist stopped his playing and looked at the youth with an excited look.

"I just got a new blue Blade Liger Star Series model. I can't wait to add some components to it. First I'll start with blade accompaniments - Oh! Then some high-speed boosters and I'll put a bunch of…" Bit quickly lost interest with Doc's ongoing fantasizing and decided to talk with Brad.

"Yo, Brad. How are things with Naomi?" Brad took a sip of his bitter liquid and adjusted the newspaper in his hands.

"I can't complain." The blonde sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get anything more from the monotone brunette. With no option left, the Ultimate-X pilot turned to Jamie.

"So … Jamie, have you come up with any good strategies lately?" Jamie continued to jab the keys.

"Well, it depends on your definition of "good" and "strategy" 'cause right now, I can't give you a straight answer. By the way, Doc has come up with a way to combine the Jager and Schneider conversion armors. Isn't right, Doc?" The 2 warriors looked over to their team's manager playing with his new model.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, yes. I still have to upgrade the databanks and decide how to graft the armors. It'll probably take about 45 minutes to an hour and a half. I'll work on it tomorrow, though. I wanna finish playing with my zoid." Bit just gapped at the elder man as Jamie spoke for both of them.

"You're just gonna play with your toys when there is something so close to being accomplished? C'mon, Doc! Don't be so lazy!" The 39-yea-old made his bottom lip tremble.

"You don't have to yell, Jamie. I'll go work on it now." With that, Doc left the room with his head hanging in shame.

~OBSCURA BASE~

"Leena! Stop pushing yourself! You're going to--" The sickening sound of grinding and crunching metal filled the simulation room. Vega cringed and slowly opened one of his eyes.

"I told you so." Leena's face was firmly placed on the simulation pod's cockpit's canopy. The teen's muffled curses filled the cramped space.

"WELL, SORRY!! I SO CLOSE TO THE END!! WHAT ELSE WAS I GOING TO DO?!"

"But you pushed the machinery too far to be handled. It strained and you obviously couldn't control it at that speed level either."

"Still Vega, you could've--" The younger warrior interrupted the magenta haired girl.

"Stopped you? That's why I was yelling into the mic! But yet you still wouldn't listen. So basically, this wasn't my fault." An unsettling silence filled the air until laughter erupted from both teens.

"You know Vega, if it wasn't for your yelling I probably would've gotten to the finish line." Vega countered this.

"If you had just listened to me in the beginning, I probably wouldn't have yelled at you in the first place." The midnight blue haired boy just laughed harder when Leena had finally opened the cockpit but was still stuck in the restraints.

"STOP LAUGHING!! I'd like you to try and get loose from this hunk of junk!" Leena eventually un-strapped herself and landed in quite an undignified matter with her rear high in the air. Vega could only hold tightly to his sides in order to keep from laughing as tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry, L-Leena. I--I just ... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Leena immediately regained her composure and stalked over to the control room of the simulation training ground. Bursting through the poorly constructed metal door, a once trigger-happy warrior loomed over a 14-year-old who had lost the humor in the situation and was now cowering in fear.

"C'mon, Leena! You know I was just kidding. Don't take it so hard!" The ex-Blitz team member ignored the boy's plea and continued to advance. Soon the violet-eyed girl was directly over the youth and descended for the assault. Childish laughter once again filled the air as Leena mercilessly attacked Vega with tickles. Vega was helpless and tried with all his might to stop his attacker. About 5 minutes later, Leena had released Vega, who took the chance to get his revenge. The laughter finally died down when Sara entered the control room ten minutes with a soft smile dancing upon her features.

"I suppose that the training is finished for today? Or did you two just decide to take a break?" Leena rose to her feet and shook her head.

"We kind of got caught in the moment. Don't worry, though. I'll go back to my training now." As Leena turned to leave, Sara grabbed the young woman's collar as she passed her.

"When the system is on the fritz because of your last simulation? I think not. You have put all the simulation pods into repair because of your maneuvering training. Besides, you've mastered everything we've taught you. I suggest that we take a small hiatus as a celebration for your grand work done. Perhaps we should visit the Toros base and see how well your friends are doing. Hmm, Leena? It's not a bad idea." Leena clenched her hands into fists.

"I'd rather not. I don't want to see them until I have accomplished on what I promised to do. They'll understand." Vega stood from his sitting position on the floor and looked at Leena.

"Exactly how are you going to prove yourself?" For a moment, Leena looked as if she was at a loss.

"I never really though about that. What **_am_** I going to do to prove to them that I have worked hard to build my character and skills?" Sara nodded and snapped her fingers as an idea struck her mind.

"You could enter the annual Ace."

*

"Let's pair you up with a zoid first. Take your pick." Sara switched the lights on and the hangar was illuminated. Leena's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the variety of zoids that even Harry's collection would've been put to shame. Seeing that the teen had trouble moving, Sara chuckled and guided Leena through the aisles.

"Do you own all of these zoids?" Sara shook her head.

"Not really. I'll be selling all of them. That is except for the one zoid you choose out of them all." Leena went wide-eyed again.

"I can't possibly take anymore from you. You've given me too much. I--"

"It's all right, Leena. I know how hard it is to acquire the companion you need in order to fight with your full potential. That's the struggle Vega had to go through before he met the Berserk Fury. Go ahead. Choose one." Leena walked down along the paths and caught sight of zoids that met her fancy, but they just didn't seem to click with her. Suddenly, in the midst of the crowd, one certain zoid appeared before Leena. Unknowingly, Leena started to walk in the direction of the zoid and was soon face to face with a majestic white zoid. It looked somewhat like the Liger0 if it weren't more slender and had the two narrow metal plates stretched on its back. A voice echoed through Leena's mind in the most graceful manner, almost angelic.

Hello, Leena. I've been waiting for you. The clarity of the voice shocked the teen and she jumped a few feet off the ground. Leena looked around herself to see who the speaker was.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Leena just looked dumbly as Sara crept to her side.

"Shoot?" With a grin, Sara began.

"After the Backdraft was put to rest, I was given all the equipment left, including all the zoids you see here. The ZBC entrusted me with it all because of my past duties with them." Leena opened her mouth to say something, but Sara stopped her.

"I was an officer. That's all you need to know. When I received the zoids, this certain one caught my eye. The reports said the Backdraft found the zoid about 100,000 miles from the Berserk Fury under one of the ruins. It was in a rather large underground shelter deep under the surface. It seemed completely untouched, it was guessed that it was put there for storage before the city was destroyed. The Backdraft brought it in and decided to use it as one of our units. Unfortunately, no one could open the cockpit much less pilot the thing. If someone as much as tried to open the cockpit with anything that would harm the zoid, the stubborn thing would cause quite a riot. They did this in secret during the focus on the Berserk Fury. From what I've been told, I'm guessing that this zoid is probably an Unltimate-X."

"Female," Leena stated in a nonchalant tone.

"Excuse me?" Leena averted her gaze from the white zoid to Sara.

"This zoid is female.'" Sara gave Leena a questioning look.

"How did you know that?" Leena seemed as if she was in a daze.

"She, Seraph-Liger told me. Why can I hear her?" The same heavenly voice reverberated with clarity in Leena's mind.

Because **_you_** are my partner.

*

~In today's news, we've officially begun our 528th Annual Ace. For all you non-zoid people out there, the Ace is similar to a tournament except that it takes a year and a half to accomplish.

The minimum of teams to participate in this event is 15 as to an unlimited maximum after that. From each team, there must be only one representative and zoid throughout the entire Ace. No switching warriors and/or zoids are allowed. Team representatives and members are not to be revealed until they are defeated and/or after the Ace is over.

Teams will be singled out over a series of 99 consecutive battles. If a team so happens to loose any of their battles or forfeit a match, that team is disqualified. All battles must be against different teams, weather they are Ace participants or other non-Class S teams. The remaining warriors will fight their 100th battle against a random S Class warrior. Teams still undefeated will enter their 101st and final battle against each other in a battle royal. Whoever the winner is, their team will be registered as a Class-S team. For all the teams that didn't make the cut, they are allowed to have another go at a later Ace so long as they use a completely different zoid and pilot.

27 teams will be entering this year's Ace. And here's the list:

01. Spit Fire

02. Star Light*

03. Nightmare

04. Hope*

05. Legend*

06. Kitty Kat

07. Rebirth*

08. Wisher

09. Virus

10. Uproar

11. High Rise

12. Vicious

13. Saints*

14. Duets*

15. Harpy

16. Sunny Rain*

17. Daydream

18. Rebels

19. Crouching Tiger

20. Hidden Dragon

21. Guardian

22. Reboot

23. Star-crossed

24. Bittersweet*

25. Paradise

26. Ebony*

27. Asylum

And there you have it folks. As you can see, nine teams are rookies and you can tell by the stars marked by their names. The Ace débuted just yesterday with all the participants winning their first battles. Stay tuned for schedules of the Ace for the up coming week. This is Karin Lao with Zoid Crew News signing off. Now back to you, Rick!~ Leena changed the channel and set the remote down with a sigh.

"The first battle wasn't as bad as I'd thought. In fact, it was pretty easy." Vega shrugged.

"What did you expect after all you've been through? May I remind you that you've been taught by the best?" A smug look spread on his innocent features.

"You know that look dose NOT go with your cute face. So stop it. It freaks me out. Anyways, it's hard to believe that I won a battle all my own without any help." Vega raised an eyebrow.

"Is it really that shocking?" Leena shook her head and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Not really, it's just that I didn't think I could do it." Vega chuckled.

"C'mon! You finished your opponent off in less than 30 seconds. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much." Leena shrugged.

"It might've been a fluke."

"It most certainly was not. I have the ability to know how things like this go and that was certainly no fluke. Trust me. Now put it on channel 17, they're about to show 'The Fast & The Furious,' (I LOVE that movie)" stated Sara as she munched on some popcorn. Vega grabbed the remote and flipped the channel as Leena started to leave the room.

"Aren't you going to stay and watch the movie with us?" Leena shook her head and nodded towards the clock on the wall that read 11pm.

"I'm gonna go check up on Seraph and hit sack. I'm really tired." With that, the Ace representative walked over to the hangar where her Seraph slept. There in the midst of the vast emptiness stood the white zoid she had chosen, standing beside the Berserk Fury. All the other zoids in the hangar had been shipped off to their new owners. Seraph roared a greeting to Leena as the teen took a seat on the large mechanical beast's paw.

"Hey, girl. Yesterday's battle was really something, huh?" A reassuring purr resounded throughout the hangar.

"Yeah, it **_was _**pretty easy. I can't disagree with you there, but I thought it would've been harder on my own." The female zoid roared in a hurt way.

"I have you. I'm sorry. I forgot. I still can't believe I'm talking to a zoid and an Ultimate-X to top it off." Another roar came forth.

"I know, I know ... but it's still all too new to me. Even after a week. Still ... Why me?" An unsettling silence filled the air for a moment.

You are a noble person in heart and soul. You are not afraid to discard your weaknesses, such as pride and ill temperance. It is my duty to watch over courageous people like you. That's part of a promise from long ago. A promise I intend to keep. I will tell you the tale when the time comes, but for now, let us focus on the battle at hand. You must prove yourself in skill now that you have conquered your emotions. Leena smiled.

"Thanks."

~TOROS BASE~

"Life is cruel and unusual." Bit lay on the patch of grass beneath Liger's shade as the mighty zoid stood in a vast field of green.

Why is that? A troubled sigh escaped from Bit's throat.

"I keep thinking about Leena and I don't know why! Not only that, but you know the reason and you won't tell me! C'mon. Liger! We're best pals, right?" Liger0 looked down at the human.

Of course. Why else would I have kept you as my partner?

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU SAY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!"

Calm yourself. I fear that the vain popping up in your temple is about to burst. Bit glared at the white zoid.

"Don't avoid the question!" Liger loosened his shoulders and shook his head in regret.

I'm sorry. I just can't tell you. You'll have to figure that out on your own. Frustrated, Bit punched the dirt underneath him.

"That's what you've said that last eighteen times. I'm so sick and tired of hearing it. Just give me a damn clue if nothing else!"

Will you calm down and stop bugging me about your thoughts of Leena? Bit sighed in pure irritation.

"Yes! Now just tell me."

Don't be so testy, my friend. If you require so badly a hint, then a hint you shall have. All I can tell you is that your feelings go far deeper than what you do think. Bit raised and eyebrow.

"Okay. I guess I get it. So it's more than just missing her, right?" The blonde's face full of confusion.

Yes.

"Can you tell me anything else?"

If I tell you any more information, I'll give the whole entire thing away. I'm sorry, I can't.

"Not that again, but I guess I can't yell at you 'cause you gave me what I really needed right now." Bit slowly descended on his back to the green grass once again with more of a relaxed figure.

"Do you think she'll be any different when she comes back?" Liger just shook in a way that would almost pass as shrugging for zoids.

Is it not what will happen if she becomes a better person like she has promised? Bit thought for a moment.

"You're right, it's a stupid question. But do you think that Leena will still be 'Leena'? What happens if she comes back as a completely different person?" Liger shook his head.

Doubtful. She may become nicer and well skilled on the battlefield, but it's highly unlikely she'll change so much. Why do you ask? Looking up at the passing clouds, Bit caught Leena's image in one of the puffy white formations.

"I don't want to loose the Leena I know. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind her being more nicer to me and having a ton of great skills, it's just that I'm afraid she won't be the same person she really was to begin with. You know, the Leena that always made you think everything was okay with her even though all Hell was going on for her. The Leena that did small kind gestures that most people wouldn't notice. The Leena makes life worth living--" Bit's eye widened as he realized what he just said. A hopeful look gleamed in Liger's 'eyes'.

"Did I just say that? I've been out here too long. C'mon, Liger! Let's go before I start hallucinating." With that, Bit climbed into Liger's cockpit and rode off. All the while, Liger wondered if Bit would always stay so oblivious of the obvious.

**__**

~*~

YES!! Another chapter done! **_PLEASE REVIEW!! _**That's all I'm asking. Flames are welcome. Oh! And if you find any errors of any kind, please tell me in your review and I'll fix them. ^-^

JA NE, MINNA-SAN!! ^-^

~*Sakura Scout*~


	3. Dreaming Of You

KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAN!! ^.^ High school sucks. Too many assignments. Anyhoo ... ARIGATO TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! It's people like you that comment my work that inspire me to become better writer. This chapter is for you!! ^-^

****

Kitai Mitsuru: It's all right that it's late. I don't mind, so long as you review. Your and everyone else's input is all I really need.

****

Kei: OH. MY. GAWD!! YOU ARE _SO_ NICE!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! *sniff* I'm so happy that someone out there considers my story **_that_** good. And I can't believe you put my story and me on your favorites. I'm still in shock.

****

Rylan Galthian: Thanks for the compliments and putting me on your favorite authors . Thank you so much. I'm truly touched. ^-^

****

WWWWWW: Though your review was short, it was really nice.

****

The Masked Instigator: Thanks for being honest. It means a lot to me.

****

*stargirl*: Aw ... That's so sweet of you.

****

Fox and Tiger: Thank you. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

****

Chaos: Thanks for reviewing again. I'll try to make sure I can catch those mistakes.

If there's anyone I missed. I'll get you in on the next chapter. Promise.

Disclaimer: C'mon, minna! You should know by now that I don't own anything but this fic and Karin Lao as well as Zoid Crew News.

**__**

~*~

Becoming A Better Me

Chapter Three

Dreaming of You

**__**

~*~

~Hi! I'm Karin Lao and welcome to another segment of Zoid Crew News! It's been **four whole** **months** since the start of Zi's annual Ace competition. Originally with 27 teams, only 21 remain in the fight. As you all might have heard, these teams are:

Spit Fire

»Kaji*

»Marina

»Terrence

»Pauline

»Lai-Lai

Virus

»Daemon*

»Brint

»Oliver

Harpy

»Mai*

»Ceris

Paradise

»Angel*

»Rodney

»Dorothy

Uproar

»Iris*

»Celena

»Winston

»Yung

Nightmare

»Chi-Chi*

»Haracio

»Victor

Let's give them a hand! All the members with the stars next to them were the representatives. Don't get mad or make fun of them. These people gave it their all. In other non-ridiculing news, here's the next lineup for the upcoming Ace battles!

Star Light - HellHope - RainerLegend - Day Dream

Kitty Kat - Poky LoversRebirth - MutableWisher - Rebels

High Rise - ComboVicious - ZorroSaints - Waterbabies

Duet - CherrySunny Rain - ProblemCrouching Tiger - Lil Sis

Hidden Dragon - Bad BoyzGuardian - ClawReboot - Overcast

Star-crossed - IllusionBittersweet - NeverlandEbony - Kyandii

Asylum - Totoro Kiddies

Check out the schedules on our website:

**__**

http://www.zoidcrewnews.org/acelistings=schedules (**_DO NOT GO TO THIS SITE! IT DOES NOT EXIST!_**!)

That's all for now! This is Karin Lao reporting for Zoid Crew News. Here's Rick with the--~ Bit turned the TV off as soon as the announcement was over.

"Man! All those teams trying to keep a year and a half winning streak. I'm impressed. If you guys had only told me about this Ace, I would've gotten us into Class S easy." Jamie grabbed the remote and turned the television back on.

"I want to see the reports on other events, Bit. And there's no way that you could've won the Ace back when you joined the team. Don't get me wrong. There's no doubt that you can do it now, it's just that you missed your chance in more ways than one." Bit sighed in defeat, then perked up when an idea struck his mind.

"Hey, Brad. Who do you think will win? I'm pretty sure that Wisher will conquer all. I mean, the moves and everything. Even their zoid is incredible." Brad straightened his newspaper, taking a sip from the white porcelain mug in his hand.

"My money's on Asylum. The technique is completely original and deadly. How about you, Jamie?" The youngest Blitz team member scratched his jet-black hair in a debating decision.

"Well, I can't really decide whether it will be Star Light or Rebirth. Star Light has a major advantage on speed like the Lightning team, but Rebirth's reaction time is untouchable and the tactics used are mind-blowing." Doc picked up the red Rev Raptor that had won his little game thrust it into the air.

"There's no doubt in my mind that Vicious will win. Their modified Rev Raptor is so **cool**!" The three teens looked at their manager with 'the eye,' then blinked before going about their business as Doc had his Rev Raptor 'fly' through the air. Bit stood from his position on the couch and headed towards the door.

"I'm going into town to sell some parts. You wanna come, Jamie?" Jamie turned off the television before he answered with a shake of his head.

"No thanks, Bit. There's too much I have to do for preparations of the battle next week." Bit turned to Brad, who replied before Bit could say anything.

"I have a date with Naomi in an hour." The blonde entered the hallway.

"Okay, then. I'm going."

"Aren't you going to ask me to come with you?" Doc asked in a whinny voice as Bit skipped him.

"You'll just waste our money on something big and shinny like you always do. Then we'll be in debt again." The sound of childish angered outbursts filled the corridors as Bit walked through the halls to the hangar. Passing by Leena's old room, Bit began to think about the trigger-happy girl.

Images of Leena Toros in battle, munching on his cookies, hovering over him as she beat the crap out of him, chasing him around the base, another of her in her skimpy bikini, and one more w clad only in a towel. A deep blush found its way to Bit's thoughtful face as he froze in place.

What interesting thoughts you have, my young friend. Nearly jumping out of his lightly tanned skin, Bit clutched the front of his shirt while gasping for air.

__

'DO. NOT. DO. THAT.' A chuckle reverberated through Bit's head.

Do not do what? Surprise you or gaze into that cluttered mind of yours? Bit huffed.

__

'Both. Hey buddy, I'm gonna go into town to sell some parts. You wanna come with?'

I think I will stay behind. I prefer to not intrude upon your old trade. Bit just shrugged and glanced over at Liger as he entered the hangar.

"Okay, then. Well, I'll be heading out." With that, the cocky blonde hopped into the driver's seat of the awaiting transporter and revved up the engine.

****

~Obscura Base~

Leena slowly made her way down the long corridors of the Obscura base. Her eyes drooped as a sign of her exhaustion. She had been drilled for a practice fight because she had been lazy in her latest battle along with Seraph Liger. The two had done nothing but try to quicken their reaction time, which took up the past three hours. Yawning, Leena headed towards her room to take a nap. Suddenly, Seraph's telepathic voice echoed through Leena's drowsy mind.

I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have kept you in the battle. Leena sighed and shook her head in disagreement, forgetting that Seraph couldn't see her.

__

'It's all right. Don't blame yourself. I took the match too lightly. So don't sweat it.' The silence that followed was not a sign of guilt or shame, but that of weariness and frustration. The frustration originating from a stressed teen.

__

'Do you think they'll take me back after the Ace?' Seraph encouraged the teen.

Of course and you will stand victorious in the end. Leena leaned against the corridor wall and sighed.

__

'What happens if I **don't** win?'

From what you've told me of them, they will accept you regardless of the outcome of the Ace. That, I am certain of. A small smile came upon Leena's features as she reached her room.

__

'Thanks, Seraph. I think I would've gone insane if you hadn't shown up.' The while female zoid purred.

You're welcome. Now sleep. You are in dire need of it. Leena smiled one more time before she collapsed onto the soft comforters, not bothering to change out of her battle uniform.

**__**

~Leena's Dream~

The sweet smell of lilacs filled Leena's senses as she opened her eyes to a glorious sight. She lay on her back on lush green grass as pinkish-mauve flowers and their petals floated down around her from the mighty tree towering above her, offering the pleasant shade she found herself in. Sunbeams broke through the leaves, dancing on the descending petals. Inhaling deeply, Leena could only smile in content and giggle as lavender petals blessed her skin. She closed her eyes in sheer joy and exhaled, the sweet aroma closing in on her even more gracefully than before. Another soft petal landed on Leena's face, but it didn't glide to ground like the others. Instead, it remained on her forehead. Curious, the warrior slowly opened her eyes in a lazy manner. She gazed warmly at the emerald eyes that stared back at her in the most loving of ways. A warm smile greeted the blonde as he lifted his lips from her face and took a seat beside her. His hand came to grace her cheek, but she pulled back from it with such sad eyes as reality came crashing down. Leaning on his frame, Leena breathed a sigh and moved her lips his ear.

"Bit ..." The blonde slid an arm around her waist in response. Silent tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've caused everyone. Especially you," Leena said with her voice cracking, burying her head into his shirt as the lilac dream world wilted around them.

**__**

~Romeo City~

Bit slowly made his way back to his transporter, a satisfied grin spread on his seventeen-year-old face. Whistling a harmonious tune, the blonde took his seat and headed for the city's borders. In a good mood for selling all his parts for well placed prices, Bit parked his vehicle and decided to stroll around town for a little while more. Passing several couples on his walk, Bit wondered how it would be like to be with someone like that. Leena had come to mind as a candidate for his potential date, but he quickly dismissed that thought from his mind. There was no way Leena would ever go on a date with him. Coming back to the world around him, Bit found himself in the middle of one of the parks. Shrugging, the teen walked over to a large oak. He settled himself down in the shade of the massive tree and took in the calmness of the scenery before sleep claimed his being.

**__**

~Bit's Dream~

Bit opened his eyelids to be greeted with his usual daydream scenery. The only difference was that Liger didn't stand above him like he always did. Instead, a large sky blue parasol offered him shade, its carrier offering their lap to him as a cushion to rest his head. Tilting his head ever so slightly upwards, Bit caught sight of the person that was willing to take Liger's place. Leena smiled back at him in a more than happy manner as Bit got up abruptly, gapping at she stood.

"L-Leena?" The violet-eyed girl tilted her head to the side, innocent looking as well as naive. The Ultimate-X pilot swallowed slowly and took a cautious step forward. In all of his dreams of her, Leena would have her back to him, walking away and never looking back. Those images flashed before him, causing his chest to constrict. It hurt him, more than anything did. A silk-like material came in contact with his cheek, bringing him away from the pain. Leena stood in front of him, the parasol forgotten on the ground beneath them. Bit looked at the girl that had filled his life with confusion since she had left from his sight, a look of pure concern marred her cheerful face. Without thinking, Bit lifted a hand to caress Leena's upon his face and bring the delicate hand to its owner's side.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Replacing the worried expression was one of relief, Leena beamed at her former teammate. This made Bit more relaxed than normal. Suddenly, Leena's lips graced Bit's other cheek and then she rested her head on his shoulder. Bit could only stand there dumbfounded, putting his arms around the lithe figure against him without any recognition. Remembering that this wasn't real, Bit pulled Leena away from him at arm's length and kissed herm on the forehead.

"If only this wasn't a dream. If only I knew what you really are to me." With that, Bit stepped away, tears threatening to fall from his jade-colored eyes. A strong wind blew through the lush field. The parasol was caught by the mighty wind, taking it up high to blend in with the sky and Leena vanished along with it.*

**__**

~Toros Base~

__

Bit's eyes gradually adjusted to the darkened room. It had been a week since he had that dream about Leena in his daydream world. He had talked to Liger about it, the zoid simply said that the teen's subconscious mind was more aware of the situation than his whole being was. Since then, he no longer had dreams of Leena's leave, only ones that taunted him of what his true point of view of her was. Now the blonde stood in his unlit room, too lazy to turn on the lights. Falling face first onto his bed, Bit mumbled something about Jamie not using enough fabric softener and rolled over to face the ceiling. Sighing, Bit thought of Leena and what she meant to him. He knew that by the dream he had, she was someone important. _'Like a sister maybe?'_ Pondering more about it made his head hurt, so Bit retired to the night. Drowsy, Bit hoped his subconscious mind would tell him more about his feelings for Leena.

**__**

~*~

__

*Leena didn't fly into the sky with the parasol. She kinda faded away like the parasol did against the sky.

Wow. Shorter than I had originally thought it would be. I was going to make it longer, but I didn't know how to add this certain section into the chapter. Anyhoo, I couldn't upload this during my two week vacation 'cause my stupid school gave me too much homework. It sucks. It really does. Not only did school get in my way, but also when I finally done with all my assignments, my family went to a little "retreat" to bond. At least I was able to finish the outline for the whole story. School has been a killer, too. I have two tests today and I forgot to study. I feel very guilty. Anyways. there might be eight more chapters to go. So keep a look out.

Next Chapter:

-Eight months into the Ace

-Harry talks to Bit

-Get to see some action in battle with Leena and seraph

-Leena and Vega have a talk

JA NE, MINNA-SAN!! ^-^

~*Sakura Scout*~


	4. What I Mean

KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAN!! ^-^ Here's another chapter after so long. School really gets in my way and it takes about a month just to finish one chapter. For that, I'm really sorry for the delay. And it sucks the most because I had to study for finals and everything, which takes a lot out of me.

I've been neglecting the other characters of Zoids too much, so I'll mostly concentrate on them in this chapter or at least try to. Don't worry, Bit and Leena will still be of focus. Anyhoo, thank you everyone who reviewed! It's all worth the struggle to get these chapters out, just to hear your comments and criticism.

****

Chaos: Thank you for understanding my situation. SCHOOL SUCKS!!

****

Nina Heart: Thanks for reviewing.

****

cyril: You are so kind!! So very, very kind. I'm not worthy of such praise.

****

Multiple Lilys: Aw ... Short, but sweet.

****

Anonymous: Thank you!!

****

ally: So many kind people out there. You people are so good to me. ^-^

****

Jenny: Cute? No one's ever told me that this **_story_** was cute before. I'm touched.

****

GreyGouf: I can't **_promise_** it will be a B/L. I'M SO SORRY!!

****

Kitai Mitsuru: THERE ARE SO MANY KIND PEOPLE OUT THERE!!

****

lil sweet cutie: Um ... Thanks! I'll type faster. But ... what's with all the space in the review?

****

Maggy: Thank you for reading all the chapters so far. ^-^

****

LStormCloud: FINALLY!! I've been waiting for someone to get to that question. Read the bottom. Kay?

****

Midnight Raven: I'M NOT WORTHY OF ALL THE KIND COMMENTS I'M GETTING!! But that doesn't mean I don't like it. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ... blah blah blah ... only Karin Lao, Zoid Crew News, and this fic are mine ... blah blah blah ... Now let's get this story started. ^-^

Since this chapter has a little more than I would've thought it would **_ever_** have, I'm moving the rating to PG-13. There is **_no_** graphical scenes, just hints of it. I'll feel really bad if I don't change the rating. I'm sorry. ^-^'

New dialogue:

*blah* - Judge talking

****

~*~

Becoming A Better Me

Chapter Four

What I Mean

****

~*~

Jamie leaned back into his chair. It was quiet. Too quiet. It had been that way for the past ten months that Leena had been gone. The base was mostly dull without the vibrant female teen. Bit wasn't as cocky as before and seemed detached at times, like there was nothing for him in life. Brad didn't stay at the base very often. He would be off with Naomi or hanging out with his old mercenary comrades. Doc still played with his zoid models, just a little more quietly now. That, and staying close to an open phone line (Jamie's very insightful). Jamie himself had no skills in brightening up any situation in the emotions department. The sixteen-year-old hadn't changed, though he wasn't one for complaining anymore.

Other than the muffled music resonating from Jamie's headphones resting around his neck and the "activities" in the other room, silence greeted the double persona teen. Jamie sighed and sat up straight again, continuing his typing. He missed the way things were, even though they weren't the best of ways. Especially when his own zoid was used for punishment, ending in the major damage it suffered occasionally.

People always told him that you never appreciate what you have until it's gone. Leena's presence was no exception. Don't get the wrong idea. The sixteen-year-old didn't like Leena like that. He just missed her like Leon did. He cared for her as a brother, nothing more, nothing less.

"Done," Jamie stated as he lifted his fingers from his keyboard a few minutes later. Tactical schemes were digitally programmed into his computer's hard drive. He would upload them into the base's Tactic Computer's database tomorrow. It was late and the 'voices' from Brad's room across the hall weren't going to help him sleep (0.o did I just write that?! I've been reading **_way_** too many Aurora fics). Placing his headphones in their proper place and turning up the volume, Jamie drifted into sleep with tunes of Good Charlotte blaring into his eardrums. (not sure he'd like the band, but work with me ^-^')

*

Brad had to confess, Leena's absence had taken quite an affect on him. Like Jamie, he felt for Leena as a brother. And after all, he **_did _**promise Leon to watch over her when he left. Some people wouldn't know, it but there was a time when he was on the Blitz team that Leena had been sincerely kind and generous. He missed the way she was, but admired her strong attitude that she had obtained since he joined the team. It was Leena herself that he missed.

Naomi and hanging out with his old buddies weren't escapes from his anger at letting a great guy like Leon down or from that he lost of yet another family member. Though there was the fact that he did like to avoid one of the places that reminded him so much of failure. Nevertheless, Leena was a sister to him and her nonattendance was something he had to get use to. He loved Naomi with all his heart that's why they had survived a relationship for over a year now as well as guilt. His buddies were always around and it was nice to see them.

The brunette looked down at the sleeping redhead, perfectly comfortable as she slept in the nude on his chest. A small smile formed on his rugged features. So long as he had her everything was all right.

(Yeah. I know. Too much detail.)

*

Doc slow raised the dark blue Storm Sworder into the air and had it 'shoot' at the beige Command Wolf below it on his desk. He tipped the ground zoid so it lay on its side on the oak furniture. Eagerness filled his eyes as he pulled out an exact model of the Deathsaur that had almost destroyed all of Zi when it awakened along with the Zoid Eve. Pretending to fire a charged particle beam, the Storm Sworder supposedly wasn't fast enough to escape the attack. The aerial zoid came 'crashing' down along side the Command Wolf. Looking up at the custom Weasel Unit Gunsniper zoid model inside of a display case, memories began to flood back to him.

The middle-aged man soon lost interest in his 'battle' and stared at the phone nearby. He continued to stare at the plastic covered machine, waiting for it to ring. No sound came from the device, making him even more willing to fight the lure of sleep. Nothing could bring him to his bed until he heard from his little girl, the one that was so fragile when not shielded by her tough facade or anyone else. Steven had lost his son to the nature of adulthood, he couldn't handle loosing his daughter to it as well. Call him selfish for wanting to keep his children just as babes so he could watch over them forever. He was a worried father. What else was there to explain? (can't think of anything else to mention)

*

Morning soon arose to greet the new day. Naomi blinked a few times before shifting her position, still leaning against Brad. He slept soundly, looking like an angel. Naomi settled back down and his arms encircled her unconsciously. Brad had become very dependent on her when Leena left, saying he had failed his best friend. Naomi knew of Brad's promise to Leon and the brother-sister bond between him and Leena. She wasn't surprised that he had come to her for her support, but was somewhat worried that he felt more for Leena then he let on. She was proven wrong when Brad had almost killed himself in trying to persuade her. (should I make a side story to how this happened? **_REVIEW & TELL ME!!_**)

The redhead was also effected by Leena's leave. No one was like the younger female warrior. There were no more one-sided arguments to make fun of or overly packed Gunsnipers. Life had, to say the least, missing something. The Red Comet curled up closer to Brad and drifted back to sleep, wondering when Leena would return.

(I have **_definitely_** been reading **_way_** too many fics with that kind of hidden lime content. I CAN'T HELP IT!! The **_story plots_** themselves are really good! I swear! They are!!)

**__**

~Champ Base~

The burning sun scorched the sands of the afternoon as it stood high in the clear amethyst sky. Wiping sweat off his brow, Bit exited the jeep with a confused look upon his face. The "man destined to be king" had summoned (more like pestered) him to come to his base. After two days of Harry's pleas, Bit had agreed to come see the rich heir. The cool breeze from the AC surrounded the blonde and sent a chill down his spine. As he entered the main part of the base/hangar, the countless number of zoids lining the walls came plainly into his view. Bit slowed his pace as he caught sight of a seventeen-year-old girl with tomboy cut ivory colored hair and wine-red eyes drinking tea. The girl looked up from her teacup and greeted Bit.

"Hello. You must be Bit Cloud. I'm Danielle Forque (renounced "FOR-KwA")," she declared in cheery voice and extended her dainty hand, which Bit accepted.

"Yeah. Um ... Where's Harry?" Danielle retracted her hand from Bit's grasp and set down her cup on the coffee table.

"He should be here soon. Benjamin and Sebastian said that he was returning a call to his father." Taking a seat, Danielle smoothed out her pleated tan skirt and fixed the back of her lavender blouse. She motioned for him to sit down in the chair opposite of her, like a true hostess, to which Bit complied with. It was then that Harry entered the hangar, mumbling something about Mary and her nosing into people's business. Danielle stood and walked over to comfort Harry.

"Harry, are all right? Does your father still want you to go back home?" Harry solemnly shook his head, then smiled at Danielle.

"No. Though Mary is planning on visiting me soon. She wants to meet you." A broad smile with a tint of uncertainty radiated from Danielle's delicate features.

"It would be appropriate for me to meet your family. We have been dating for the past month and a half. Not only that, but you have met my parents and though they still have doubts about you, they know that you will take good care of me. It would be rude for your family not to know me." Bit cocked an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued by the conversation. Danielle then indicated to Harry of Bit's presence.

"Oh! Bit has arrived for your discussion." Harry nodded and took hold of Danielle's hand, leading her to the sofa beside Bit's chair.

"Bit, I want to just tell you that I have given up my feelings for Leena. It was only a mere infatuation for a schoolboy crush." The dense blonde nodded slowly, trying to confirm that this all was true.

"So Danielle is your girlfriend?" The couple blushed, but their hands remained intertwined.

"Yes ..." the two replied in unison, then blushed deeper. Bit had to admit, they did look like a good couple. Danielle was obviously sincere about the relationship and Harry was serious this time.

"So how did you meet this new love of your life?" Danielle looked down at the floor, motioning for Harry to explain.

"It was about two months ago, when I was in Triton City looking for Leena. I went to her favorite boutique and bumped into Danielle. Truth is, I've never felt to complete when I look into her eyes. Love at first sight is what it is." The two smiled at each other sweetly, the kind of sweet that kind of makes you sick, but envious of the pleasing flavor. (I have no idea what I just wrote, but--Oo ... Bit's jealous ^.^)

"Well, it's great that you finally found someone that returns your feelings. When Leena ever contacts us, we'll tell her that she's free from my annoyance."

"Sure, Harry. Nice meeting you, Danielle. Both of have a happy life together. Call me when you have your first born. Bye!" The couple blushed deeply at Bit's last comment as he walked back into the sun. Taking his seat behind the driver's wheel, Bit began to think. _'Harry has someone that he loves and loves him back just as much.'_ Jealousy tugged at his him.

"He knows how he feels about Leena. He knows that it was only a crush. So why don't I know how I feel? Why don't I have someone to show me what it all means? Someone that makes me feel complete?" Leena's image flashed through the teen's mind as he raced through the desert. More anger rushed through his veins. Bit cursed and hit the steering wheel, making a sharp turn in the process. Seething, he wiped his brow of sweat as the merciless sun burned the white desert sands with its own silent fury.

Bit, calm down. A few slow, deep breaths calmed the youth's nerves roughly.

Why the sudden burst of anger, my friend? Bit shrugged and unzipped his common black and blue shirt.

__

'I guess it's the heat. That and because Harry's finally figured out his feelings for Leena. He also has a girlfriend.' A distraught sigh came from the Ultimate-X.

Jealousy is new, but why are you still confused? I thought we went over this. The teen leaned back in his seat and decelerated his erratic speed to a slow pace.

__

'I know. It's just that after seeing Harry knowing exactly how he feels about Leena ... And I still want to have that understanding and what Harry has with Danielle.' 

Maybe those two topics are more related in your case than you think. Bit cocked an eyebrow.

__

'What do you mean? Don't confuse me anymore than I am.' 

Very well. Just keep in mind that you're too dense for your own good.

"HEY!!"

**__**

~Toros Base~

~AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER EXCITING ACE BATTLE!! This is Karin Lao with live coverage of the battle between Ace teams--DOMON!! RAIN!! BRO!! SIS!! (G-Gundam)~

"JAMIE!! PUT IT BACK ON THE BATTLE!!" The sixteen-year-old strategist cringed and hit the "previous" button on the remote, not wanting more yelling in his ear from Doc. Steven Toros whipped his head back to the television set as the battle commenced.

~--Team ... Ready? ... FIGHT!!~

**__**

~Battlefield~

Leena's muscles tensed. It was just five minutes before the battle was suppose to begin. Her own shallow breathing was the only sound in the small cockpit other than the low hum of the machinery around her. The zoid warrior looked up at the sky, a news crew's Pteras circling overhead. Soon afterwards, the familiar white capsule came crashing down, a crater surrounding it as a result of its landing. The judge came into view with its white plates reflecting the Sun's rays. Leena took in a deep breath, her heartbeat suddenly calming from its racing pace and tense muscles relaxed. Gripping the familiar controls, the Ace representative waited for the signal for the battle to start.

*Ready? ... FIGHT!!* With that, Leena closed the distance between her and her opponent, charging at an alarming speed. The opposing zoid began to fire its weapons, darting toward the Seraph Liger. Leena smirked and dodged the bullets with ease, taking an opening and jumped onto her enemy. Unfortunately, the force of a powerful shield knocked the angelic zoid back onto its feet to the ground. Another smirk graced Leena's features, _'Someone with reflexes.'_ Within a blink of an eye, bullets bombarded where the majestic zoid stood. The assaulting zoid ceased its attack and waited for the clouds of dust to die away. The dust cleared partially, showing no sign of Seraph at all. Checking their sensors, the pilot had the zoid's cockpit turn left to right in search for the missing Seraph Liger. In the remaining dust, white flashed through, it's just too bad that the seeking zoid didn't see it. Dashing forward went Leena, her acceleration unthinkable. Immediately, bullets flew, missing its target completely even though they were aimed well. It seemed as though Leena and Seraph were phasing through dimensions or something similar to it as they drew closer to their target.

Vanishing right in front of their opponent, the pilot put up its shields in a last attempt to keep safe. The mighty white zoid appeared to its enemy's left.

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!" was all that filled the cockpit of Seraph Liger as she released the attack onto the pink energy field, shattering it in the process. To finish off her opponent, Leena activated one of the long plates on Seraph's back and converted it to a blade, slicing her challenger zoid in half.

**__**

~Toros Base~

Bit barely managed to dodge several throw pillows as he entered the rec. room. Doc was jumping up and down on the couch, throwing everything he could get his hands on. Taking a step to right just in time to miss getting hit by a TV Guide, the blonde gave Jamie a 'what-is-it-this-time' look.

"Jamie, what's with Doc?" Jamie sighed and pointed to the television.

"He's overreacting about the zoid battle. His favored team in this round lost." It was no surprise to Bit at what was said, Doc did this kind of stuff when his favorite team in the battle lost.

"So who was it?" Just as Jamie opened his mouth, Brad walked in, counting the mounds of money in his hands. The two younger warriors simply just looked at the money as if it was nothing at all.

"Won a bet on the zoid battle?"

"Just came from collecting. Evans and Roberto can't pay me so they'll be buying me drinks for the next three weeks." Doc stopped jumping and looked over at the trio.

"The way you take pints by the gallon, they'll be flat out broke by the end of the week." Brad passed Doc and plopped down on the lay-Z-boy, taking the remote with him.

"They've known me for ten years, they should know better than to bet against me." Jamie started up his laptop.

"Hey. It looks like we've got a battle in two days." Bit grinned wide.

"Yes! It's been a month since our last fight." Brad folded his money and put it in his pocket.

"The more money, the merrier." Doc seemed the most energized.

"All right then! Bit, I fixed all the bugs in the Schneider/Jager conversion system. You can try it out in battle. I really want to see it action. It will look **_so_** cool!"

**__**

~Obscura Base~

"That was incredible, Leena! Though Sara thinks you should've finished the battle a little earlier, I think you did great!" The young Zoid King eagerly walked beside Leena as they headed towards the living quarters.

"Well, I guess I would've finished it faster if it weren't for this uniform." Leena tugged at the jacket of her new battle uniform. Since she had outgrown her old one, Sara had sent for a new one, against Leena's consent. The entire outfit looked as if it was painted on her lithe form.

The basis of the attire was a silver full-length body suit. Well, it would have been full if the chest area wasn't cut out to reveal a pale pink halter-top. There were also biker gloves with knuckle-bands, a pair of lavender shoes that were a cross between tennis shoes and combat boots (be creative), and several armored plates (shins, knees). Then there was the jacket. The pitch black leather jacket with armored plates at the shoulders and elbows. The back had drawn/sewn on miniature wings of an angel, so detailed that they looked real and popped out in the third dimension. The whole get-up was to compliment Leena's features, but worn admires that she was no a force to be reckoned with. _'Ah ... Sara and her motherly ways.'_ It wasn't that Leena didn't like the outfit, it's just that it would need time to get accustomed to.

"I really like the outfit, though. Couldn't have chosen anything better myself," she said as the two turned the corner.

"I hope you thanked her." The Ace representative nodded her head and opened her bedroom door.

"Yup! I swear, after this Ace is over, I'll pay you guys back every little penny I owe you and then some. You've done way too much for me." Vega eyes widened as he received Leena's sincerely grateful smile and his chest seemed to constrict. His lungs seemed to just empty out, leaving him speechless to answer her.

"S-sara and I both know how it is to struggle the way you are. W-we're just trying to make sure no one has to deal with it like us," was what the young teen managed to croak out in a hoarse voice. Taking no notice to the younger warrior's sudden change, Leena hugged Vega in the most caring way before closing her door. As she did this, she called out "Thank you. Really, I mean it."

As the oak door closed behind the magenta haired girl, Vega sprinted to his room down the hall in a blur of green and dark blue. Slamming the door as he entered his makeshift sanctuary, Vega slowly advanced to his bed and landed headfirst into the softness. Turning over so he was laying on his back, our beloved Berserk Fury pilot sighed in frustration.

"These happenings are occurring more often now ... Why?" 

Maybe it is because Leena has not been acting more friendly than when she first came here.

"Maybe ... But why have I been so ... so--"

Love struck? A deep crimson flush covered Vega's entire face, but only in anger.

"FURY!!" Light chuckling was passed through the telepathic link.

I am only joking. It may be because she acts much like Sara when she was younger, before your parents died. The thought struck Vega like a knife through the heart.

"Don't remind me. She changed after mom and dad died." Sadness filled Vega's whole being, then anger.

"Sara should have never been put into that kind of situation. She shouldn't have had to become my mother ..." Tears welled up his dark cerulean eyes.

"She should've stayed as my sister ..."

She had no choice. Sara only wanted to protect you and make sure you were raised as if you still had both your parents. The younger Obscura looked over at his nightstand where an old crinkled photo in a sparkling golden frame rested. He took the object of his current interest into his hands and sat up. Tracing a finger over the two adults in the picture, a tear fell from Vega's eyes.

"Sara could never make me feel like they were still alive," his voice wavered and cracked as another tear slid down his face.

"She's only one person and will only be a sister to me. I want Sara to be like Leena, to be like she was before mom and dad died." The picture frame came back to rest on the nightstand and Vega curled up into a ball on his bed.

"I want my family back to how it was ..." Silent sobs overcame his form and tears uncontrollably flowed free, all the hidden sorrow rising from their prison behind the innocent façade. On the nightstand, the two tears that had managed to land upon the picture frame slowly glided down the crystal glass. On their way down, they marred the image of a family of four, blotting out the faces of the married couple each holding one of their children.

****

~*~

I'M FINISHED WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!! So happy!! But why must I torture my characters so? I'm evil. And sorry for any mistakes I made.

I'm aware that I said that Leena and Vega would have a talk, but it seemed more appropriate to have the Berserk Fury actually involved in the fic somehow. And Vega does **not** have a crush on Leena. As you can see, I have it so that Vega and Sara are siblings. I guess it's just an aftermath from watching _Lilo & Stitch®_ too many times

I know for a fact that I suck at battle scenes, so please be gentle, but I still don't mind bashing. It lowers my self-esteem, but it builds character. ^-^U

And aren't you glad that Harry doesn't like Leena anymore? The number one 'Leena obsessed guy' has given up!

Anyhoo, I really have to remind you people that this is a **_POSSIBLE_** Bit/Leena story. I'm really sorry. I can't promise anything in this story other than Leena's growth in maturity and skill. That's why I wrote "Short". This is tearing me apart! I can't stand it!! I'm so sorry. I can't tell you if Bit and Leena actually meet again and/or get together. Oo ... I just put a big maybe in there ... Bad me. Evil me. I'm sorry.

Still ... REVIEW!!! I WRITE THESE STORIES FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW. It only takes a minute. You don't even have to put a name. Just write what you think of my story. That's all I ask.

**__**

CHALLENGE!!

Here's a little Challenge I want to put up for all you readers/reviewers. After LStormCloud's review, I've been thinking. If you can guess what team Leena is on, I'll give you a major spoiler or I'll take a request. Whichever you prefer, but it has to one or the other. Keep in mind that if you want a request it must follow what has happened so far in the story. You have to leave some means by which I can contact you by. If you are a member of ff.net, then it will be no problem unless you don't have your e-mail address known/fic to review to/a website you are officer to. If you don't have any of those and/or not a member, then you'll have to give me an e-mail address for me to reach you. GOOD LUCK!! ^-^

~*Sakura Scout*~


	5. Bit's Realization

**__**

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! ^-^

****

Chaos: It's not hard to guess what team Leena is on. All you have to do is know that she's on one of the brand spanking new teams. Eliminate those who have been kicked out and take a guess from what's left. **_I HOPE EVERYONE READ THAT!!_** Oh, yeah! I will start e-mailing you when a new chapter is up. **_IF ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO BE E-MAILED WHEN I UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER, TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!_** Thanks for the support. ^-^

****

Hanamaru285: I will **hopefully** continue soon, but high school has other plans.

****

Mark Kallan: Of course Aurora fics rock. And that is so cool that you're actually one of Aurora's friends!! Also, I said this is a **_POSSIBLE_** B/L. I'm not saying it won't be, but you never know. Please don't stop reading or reviewing just because of that. I'm a dedicated B/L fan too, but I can't always be predictable. I am also aware that the genre is romance, but that's going to be for Bit's realization of his feelings and how he'll act on it.

****

idiot: Interesting penname. I like it. Why didn't I think of such cool name? Anyways, thanks for the review and don't stare at the screen too long, it's bad for your eyes.

****

Great Saiyaman (aka Critic): Remember that I can't promise that Bit and Leena get together, much less meet again. I'm sorry. **However**, if you guess what team Leena is on (correctly), then I **might** have one of them spot the other. ^-^

****

Nina Heart: I **will** keep the chapters coming, so long as school doesn't keep pounding me more than it is now. Trust me, it's bad enough already.

****

Maggie: Thanks for sympathizing with me and for the comments most of all. ^-^

****

magenta-potter: Thank you!!

****

Miroku's Girl: Thanks!! ^-^ But what's this about a violet sky? Did I say that? Anyways, there is such a thing as a violet sky, it's like early sunrise or late sunset when there's a bunch of dark hues.

****

Lester: ARIGATO!! You're the first to request something. But I can't do it. I'M SO SORRY!! It's just that I mentioned in CH 4 that I was only going to do requests if someone figured out what team Leena is on. It's not really that hard. Like I told Chaos, just look at the new teams, kick off whomever is already gone, and think. SORRY ONCE AGAIN!! ^-^'

I'm **so** sorry if I upset anyone by being so late, or having my story seem lamer than ever. Though some of you out there disagree with me, I just feel that I let you all down by uploading chapter 4 late.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but his fic, Karin Lao, Zoid Crew News and all the representing teams in the Ace.

****

~*~

Becoming A Better Me

Chapter Five

Bit's Realization

****

~*~

~GOOD AFTERNOON TO ALL YOU VIEWERS OUT THERE!! Karin Lao here with Zoid Crew News. I'm here to unveil the list of the remaining teams in the Ace. And here they are! The ones that have survived the past **year** with a **huge** winning streak.

»Star Light

»Wisher

»Rebirth

»Saints

»Sunny Rain

»Day Dream

»Star-Crossed

»Ebony

»Asylum

These nine Ace representatives are some of the best warriors I have ever seen. Too bad they can't all be in Class S. Anyhoo, here's the line-up for the up coming battles!

Star Light **vs.** Constable

Wisher **vs**. Midnight Reign

Rebirth **vs**. Tribulation

Saints **vs**. Poseidon

Sunny Rain **vs**. Pink Ladies

Day Dream **vs**. Brinks

Star-Crossed **vs**. Helios

Ebony **vs**. Immortal Flame

Asylum **vs**. Dryden

Remember to check out our site for the schedules. It's at:

(ff.net isn't supporting the text of the site, so I can't put it in)

That's it from me! See you next time on Zoid Crew News. This is Karin Lao signing off. Back to you, Rick--~

Sara lazily changed the channel as Vega and Leena played Thirteen (I **love** that game!), Speed, Speed II/Cover-up/Frustration (call it what you want), and War on the couch across the room.

"I hope you heard that, Leena. Just in case you didn't check the schedules yet." Leena pouted as Vega lay down his 2 of Hearts, loosing another card game to the younger warrior.

"Yeah. I'm fighting tomorrow at 3. You know, I haven't faced any really tough opponents since the tenth month mark passed. Why is that?" Vega shuffled the deck and set up the cards for Speed.

"A majority of A and B class teams are just battling 'cause they have nothing better to do and so happen to be good at it to a certain extent. In other words, most of the teams are just trying to pass the time." Leena's cheeks flushed a little as her temper came to her.

"That's not right! I've had enough of that with Harry Champ and now the opponents that I have to battle to win the Ace that are the same way. When will the torture end?!" Sara patted Leena on the pat.

"When you reach the semi-finals." The younger female huffed.

"You mean 'if'."

**__**

Romeo City

"Wow! Look at that model! Isn't it cool? Oh! And that one, too! Just look at that gun! It'll be perfect for my custom Rev-Raptor model!" Doc jumped up and down with glee as the whole Blitz team tried to walk down the main shopping area of the city.

"Doc, please ... Could be a little quieter? People are staring." Paying no attention to the young strategist, the manager jumped from store window to store window that all had something zoid merchandise related. And time and time again, the three young men had to drag the zoid genius away kicking and screaming.

As the quartette came to their reason for being in town, Bit looked over at the eldest warrior of the four whiles Jamie hurried after Doc, who was running to their destination.

"Hey, Brad." The brunette acknowledged Bit with a curt nod and a quick glance.

"Yeah?!" Bit gave Brad an anxious look.

"Geesh! Don't get so upset. All I wanted to say was that I'm glad you could come with us. I mean, you haven't exactly been around the base or any us for that matter unless there's battle or you don't have any of your old buddies to hang out with." Brad sighed heavily and gave a shrug.

"Sorry. I've just been a bit agitated since Leena left and I've been thinking of what **I **would've done if Naomi left before I confessed to her." Bit rubbed his chin thoughtfully as the two passed crowds of people.

"That makes sense ... Hey, Brad?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Scratching his head and laughing nervously, Bit continued.

"How do you know where your feelings for someone rest?" A smug look appeared on Brad's visage.

"Would this be about a certain strawberry haired girl?" Bit blushed as red as a tomato.

"C-com'on! Just tell me." Brad sucked in a breath to keep from laughing out loud.

"Well, it depends on how you basically feel about this person. Do you hate them, fear them, respect them, like them, envy them, or feel upset around them? Try to focus on the one that pops up the most." Bit thought for a moment.

"It's kind of neutral." Brad cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure about that? Is that what you **really** feel?" Bit shrugged.

"I guess I miss her ..."the blonde's voice faded in uncertainty.

"And?"

"And I think we should catch up with Doc and Jamie?" Brad's amused look was marred by a frown.

"Do you miss her a **lot**?" Bit sighed.

"Yeah. I told Liger that she's like family to me."

"What did he say about it?" Bit blushed like a tomato again.

"That she was family to me. A wife to a husband." Brad fought back laughter.

"Sometimes I wonder how you got paired up with such a smart Ultimate-X." The Ultimate-X pilot glared at his older teammate.

"Hey! What's **that** suppose to mean? And what about my question earlier?" Letting loose a heart filled laugh, Brad picked up momentum, leaving Bit in the crowded streets to tag along.

"BRAD!!"

*

Newly bought Zoid machinery. That was the only thing that occupied his mind, or at least it looked that way. When his wife died all those years ago, he went back into his childhood habit of drowning his worries with toys, especially zoid models. It had calmed him down then and had calmed him these past two years, when both of his children decided to leave the nest and go their separate ways. Brushing away such thoughts, Steven Toros hurried along down the street. Jamie's cries for him to slow down were carried off by the wind.

*

Why was it always his job to look after Doc? Maybe it was because no one thought the old coot would get into any harm on his own. Whoever thought that sure didn't know what crazy money spending he did, almost making the poor recipient who had to pay for all the costs go bankrupt. Jamie sighed and continued to hurry after the manger of the Blitz team.

The Blitz team. How long had he been apart of the group? Three years. Being the "sane" one of the group other than Leon, he had to stay in order to keep the team from drastically falling apart. Too bad that the adhesive holding them together was now dissipating from the wearing of hardships and self worth.

Leon's leave was predictable. The former Blitz team leader had mentioned of traveling to improve his skills very often as Jamie as his confidant. Brad's almost abandonment of the team was also foreseen. It was a rare sight for him to pass down the chance to gain a load of money. Jamie constantly thought Bit would leave the team to go solo, having the potential to do so. However, the blond remained and stayed true.

The only person Jamie couldn't understand was Leena Toros. Leena had been very dependent on the team and never gave clue of wanting to leave. Then again, there were moments when Bit stomped the competition, that Leena would deem herself useless.

Shaking his head, the strategist sighed and dashed after Doc.

"I'm thinking too much."

*

Leena sighed as she walked through the crowded city of Romeo. She loved the shopping district, but there would always be a sea of people slowing her pace. Glancing down at her wristwatch, Leena gritted her teeth and looked around for another passage.

"This can't be happening. I'm gonna be late for my battle just because I got stuck in a traffic of human flesh." Spotting her jeep about a block away, the Ace representative did some quick thinking as and was off. She weaved through half of the mass of people and made it to a phone booth, where no one was. Making a quick recount, Leena hopped on the tops of five news stands (the kind where you insert the change and pull the hatch open), three mailboxes, six mini-rides (put the quarter in and move around a bit), and eight trees. Through all of this, our favorite female in the story reached her jeep and revved up the engine while tossing the few materials she had bought into the back seat.

She didn't know why, but Leena had a nagging feeling that she should turn her head. Doing so, the magenta haired teen caught sight of her only father, then ducked her head as far down as possible. Obviously, Doc wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, so Leena quickly shifted into gear and shot out of there (without hurting anyone, remarkably). 

**__**

~Toros Base~

Bit wobbled aimlessly out of the rec. room after being hit in the back of the head with a VCR (don't know if they have those on Zi) by Doc. It was no wonder Leena had the tendency for throwing things around when she was pissed, she got it from her dad. And **_MAN_**!! Their arms were deadly weapons. The reason for Doc's sudden burst of violence (more childish than dangerous), was all because yet another team he supported had fallen victim to a team with a white Liger as its representing zoid. Bit hadn't really been paying attention to the battle, so he didn't catch the name of the winning team. He did know that the team had entered the Ace as a rookie team. For some strange reason, when Bit saw the white zoid in action, he was reminded of Leena.

Rubbing the injury that Doc had accidentally given him, Bit sighed in frustration.

"Everything reminds me of Leena," Bit stated jadedly as he leaned against the wall, trying to stabilize his balance. When he looked up, the blonde saw that he hadn't gone in the direction of the kitchen to get ice. Bit had gone in the opposite direction, farther into the living quarters. Cursing under his breath about dizziness, our beloved Ultimate-X pilot stood straight and started walking towards his original destination. However, a single door with a metal plaque in the shape of a Gunsniper with the name "Leena" neatly printed in bold stood right in front of him. Without thinking, Bit opened the mechanical door and stepped into the mostly empty room.

The emerald-eyed youth took a deep breath, inhaling the vague scent of lilacs. Lilacs. Leena had always loved lilacs and had often bought products with the smell of her favorite flower. It was strange. Whenever he was in Leena's room, his worries would all but vanish within the confines of the abandoned room. Lying on the neatly made bed, Bit decided to take a light nap to rid himself of the throbbing pain resonating from his injury.

Unfortunately, as the drowsiness came, so did all of Bit's questions that had been haunting him for over the past year. What did Leena mean to him? Why did he miss her so much? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Why did everything remind him of her? Why couldn't find out any kind of solution for his problems?

Liger had said countless of times that all of his troubles were linked to one solution, but that he was too dense to decipher what it was. _'Man!' _Our favorite blonde thought. _'I hate being thick.'_ Bit turned to his side and tried to clear his mind, without finding much success.

With a frustrated sigh, the restless teen sat up, giving up on trying to nap. The Ultimate-X pilot stood and decided to just glance around the room before going to kitchen to raid the fridge. First was the plain bed that had once been adorned with elaborate lace, satin, and cotton. Next was the empty desk where if you had been at the base a year before, would've found cluttered with a computer and a large mess covering every inch of its surface. The vacant dresser and closet came into view. You could almost picture the structures bursting with numerous amounts of clothing from every designer there was. Not too far away, a large window surveyed the desert in a magnificent view that used to be framed by velvet and silk curtains. In one corner there was placed several unimportant mementos stacked up on shelves, now unfilled. Another area was an empty wall, it's cream texture marred by the many nails and punctures in its surface. Where the holes and nails now were had been photos of family, friends, zoids, bands, shows, cartoons, and comics littered around the wall.

Staring at the stabbed wall, Bit traced where a framed photo of the Blitz team once hung. It had been taken shortly after they won the Royal Cup, right in front of the abandoned Ultra-saurous (sp?) finish line. He remembered how he had casually swung his arm around Leena's shoulders as she leaned into him, the two of them in the middle. Brad stood as best as he could while relying on Jamie for support, the young strategist in question beamed regardless of the extra weight, and Doc stood proudly on the far side opposite of Brad and Jamie. Bit vaguely remember as he held Leena, that his grip on her tightened when she allowed herself to be kept in his semi-embrace.

The blonde warrior slowly withdrew his hand from the demented wall, only to quickly bring his fist smashing into the plaster.

__

'Why?' Another blow was delivered to the helpless barrier.

__

'Why did I hold her so tight then?' More force was directed into his punch.

__

'Why do I miss her so badly?' The wall was vibrating with another hit.

__

'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' Little pieces of plaster crumbled beneath his touch.

'Why do I keep dreaming about her?' Bit vaguely felt the hard steel beginning to surface beneath his blows.

__

'Why do I want to see her more than anything else?' Too much adrenaline pumped through his being as he didn't notice the red liquid seeping through his bruised flesh.

__

'It's like I--' Bit's fist stopped a few centimeters from the battered wall before it could come in contact w/the collapsing plaster.

"No way ..." The young cocky youth unconsciously fell to his knees and ran his less injured hand through his spiky locks.

"I couldn't ..." He leaned on the wall using his head, the cool, cracked surface somewhat comforting.

"Could I...?" People had often told him that he was dense, but he had no idea he was **this** clueless.

How long had she been gone? About a year. And how long since he first lay eyes on her...? When he was first mesmerized by her, attitude and all? About 2 years, give or take a few months. It had taken him that long to figure out that it was love at first sight. That's why he had unknowingly done all those things ... To be closer to her. Liger was right. He loved Leena all along, but hat not come to realize it. That's why he had suffered for the full length of her leave. All Bit could now think of was when Leena would be back at his side so he would hold her in his arms and never let go again.

*

A lone white zoid full heartily laughed through his mighty roars and then purred in content.

Finally ... Bit has come to understand ... After so long ...

****

~*~

WOW!! I'm done with chapter 5. **_FINALLY!!_** Sorry I didn't put in a battle scene, though I might put that in later if I feel up to it. And sorry about the trip to Romeo City being too pointless. I just needed to explain a few things.

Anyhoo ... **BIT HAS _FINALLY_ FIGURED OUT HIS FEELINGS!! ** BUT THIS CHANGES NOTHING!! This fic is still a **_POSSIBLE_** B/L.

Now that that's settled, I will tell you a few things about the upcoming chapters. There's gonna be more chapters than I expected. I had originally intended for 11 to 12 chapters in all, but now that I look over the outline, it's not going to work. This past week, my high school had STAR testing, and I ended up having a lot of free time when I accidentally finished the majority of the following Language Arts section. Thus, I looked over the outline (which I had brought) and started on a different outline. It covers everything the old one does, but now it explains a lot of needed things. Be grateful. **_I'M GIVING YOU PEOPLE FOUR MORE CHAPTERS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TEAM LEENA IS ON!!_**

Last, but not least ...

**__**

REVIEW!! THIS FIC IS NOTHING WITHOUT SUPPORT!!

****

~*Sakura Scout***~**


	6. Encounter

HEY!! LOOKEY!! IT'S CHAPTER **6**!! IT'S HERE!! Sorry for the delay, but it's just been hectic lately. ^-^'

Now for the shout outs!!

****

lester: Alright. I'll try to make the chapters longer. That only means that it'll take longer to finish the next chapters.

****

Hanamaru285: So you don't read any Zoid fics other than B/L. Wow ... Um ... I don't want to give anything away ... **(& THIS IF FOR ALL OF YOU WHO WANT B/L SO MUCH, TOO)** but if you've read carefully, there are some hints of B/L in previous chapters. So keep an eye out because there are hints in here, too.

****

Sweet-Calmness: You "luv" my story? And you added my fic to your favorites? That's so sweet! And if you want your request to be done, just look at the hints. I believe there was some B/L in CH2 and CH3. Not to mention some in this chapter as well.

****

Charlie Bear: Asylum? Hmm ... Sorry!! Your guess was really close though. Asylum was one of the first teams I made up for the Ace and it was also a team name that I was thinking of using for Leena. Good job!! Keep trying!! ^-^

****

chaos: I'm so happy that you're still reading my fic. *sniff* Anyhoo, it's all right if you can't guess. There is going to be a **major** hint in this chapter, though. ^-^

****

alicia ducceschi: Aww ... Thank you!! I'll try!!

****

just a bit: I can't tell you!! You have to guess. Sorry.

****

Carmina Burana: Thank you for your support!!

****

me: I like your pen name. I wish I could be so creative. Really, I do. Anyhoo, I'll keep going. Just for you and all my other reviewers!! ^-^

If you reviewed for chapter 5 and were not mentioned here, I'm really sorry. The site has been screwy and I've been meaning to put my review alert back on. So your reviews may have not been posted on the review page. Sorry again!!

From now on, whenever I upload a chapter I'm gonna start e-mailing everyone who's ever left their e-mail address. So if you want to be e-mailed when I upload, just say so in the review and leave your e-mail address. If you want to be removed from being e-mailed, let me know in an e-mail.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do it? *receives glares from Zoids owners* Fine. I don't own anything but this fic, Karin Lao, Zoid Crew News, and the teams specifically made up for the Ace.

****

~*~

Becoming A Better Me

Chapter Six

Encounter

****

~*~

"It's your turn to get the groceries," Bit said nonchalantly as he handed Jamie the shopping list for the next two weeks.

"No ... It's **your** turn," stated the young strategist, pushing Bit's hand back.

"Uh-uh. I did it **last** time, remember?" The long strip of paper was held out once again on an open palm.

"That's not true. Though it **was** your turn last time, you got Brad to go for you." Jamie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He said he needed something to do," Bit whined as he lowered his hand.

"It's still your turn, Bit." The younger warrior took a step forward.

"Aww ... Com'on, Jamie! My turn passed already!" Shoulders sagged as sighs of frustration were released.

"Having someone else get the groceries when you're suppose to doesn't give you credit." A glare was sent in the blonde's direction.

"And the argument for whom will get the groceries this week proceeds with Jamie Hemeros having a **major** advantage." The two quarreling comrades turned to face Brad, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, watching the 'match' with a cup of steaming hot coffee in his grasp.

"Brad, leave them alone. You completely ruined the moment." Doc sat across the counter from Brad, two zoid models in his possession. Brad shrugged and took a sip of the bitter black liquid in his cup.

"All right, but can you guys wrap it up? I'm kinda getting hungry here and there's no food to eat." With that, Bit shoved the shopping list into Jamie's chest and bolted out of the kitchen with speed that an Olympiad would be jealous of.

"BIT!! Get back here! I'm not going to do what **you** should be doing!" exclaimed the youth as he started running after his team captain.

"It's good to know that things are getting interesting again." The elder man put down the two toys and grabbed a cookie off of a nearby plate.

"But it's not the same." Brad nodded and adjusted the newspaper before him.

*

"Bit! Will you **just** take the list this time? It won't kill you." Jamie had finally cornered his friend and teammate, and was now waving the shopping list furiously in front of the blonde's face.

"Can't **you** do it? I **promise** to do it next time. Scout's honor." The young warrior glared and remained unmoved.

"Okay. So I'm not a scout. At do it for me just this once. I really don't feel like going out." Bit was practically on his knees, begging.

"Are you that desperate? Wasn't it just a yesterday that you were ecstatic to get out of this base to do anything?" Bit pouted.

"I don't wanna buy all that stuff and haul it all into the base." Jamie sighed.

"Too bad. You're going whether you like it or not. Now **go**!" With that, Jamie tossed Bit into the awaiting transporter, taping the listing of necessities that the household would need for the next two weeks to the older teen's forehead.

"Man! Life ain't fair, Jamie!" The engine sounded with a blaring roar, then settled into a low rumble as Bit drove off to Romeo City.

**__**

~Romeo City~

Bit looked one last time at the list in his hand before shutting the driver-side's door. Just as he was about to turn insert the key into the ignition, a young Ultimate-X pilot walking in the park caught his eye.

"Hey! Vega! Vega Obscura!!" Vega turned around to see a familiar cheerful face, a smile gracing his face. The two warriors shook hands and smiled broadly at each other.

"Bit Cloud! What a surprise. I wasn't expecting to run into you in such a big city."

"I was just shopping for supplies. You?" Vega motioned towards Sara.

"Sara dragged me along with her on one of her shopping trips since she didn't want to go alone. Oh! By the way, this is Sara, my older sister and guardian." Sara took a step forward and extended her hand to Bit, who excepted the pale flesh.

"A pleasure, Mr. Cloud." At the formality, Bit scrunched up his nose as he let go of Sara's hand.

"Don't call me that, please. It makes me feel old. 'Bit' is fine."

"Of course, Bit." Turning to Vega, Sara added, "I'll be in the bookstore. Come get me when you're finished here." With that, Sara left Bit and Vega to talk. Vega watched his sister turn the corner and turned his attention back to Bit.

"So Bit, how goes Class-S?" Bit scratched his head and sighed.

"It's kinda boring, really. There aren't as many matches, but at least the battles are challenging. Yesterday we faced this team called 'Orion'. They were really good in strategy and sneak attacks. Brad and the Wild Eagle had a field day. It was two on two, so I didn't get to join. Anyways, how about you? What have you been doing these past two years?" (remember, the story began 8 months after the show and we are now just entering the 14th month of the Ace) Vega shrugged and sat down on a nearby bench.

"I haven't been doing any battling lately other than in simulations because my team's in the Ace competition." Bit's ears perked up.

"You're in the Ace? Have you taken up a new zoid? 'Cause I haven't seen the Berserk Fury in any of the teams--" Vega shook his head.

"No. I still have Fury. It's just that someone else is representing the team. Mainly because everyone knows the Berserk Fury, so it would be hard to keep a low profile. Anyway, since we're participating in the Ace, we can't join any battles other battles. Even then, our representative does the fighting" Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's representing your team?" A smile slowly crept onto Vega's lips.

"You know her." Bit titled his head.

"Pierce is on your team? I thought she was--"

"It's not Pierce--"

"Chris? No. She's with Jack. And so is Kelly--"

"Of course it's not them. It's--"

"Naomi? Wait. All the long-range battlers are out--"

"That's right. So my team member--"

"How about that Fuma lady? Is she--"

"No. I don't even know--"

"But that's all the girl warriors I know. Would this person so happen to be a rookie--"

"BIT, SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!!" The blonde youth was speechless at the young warrior's outburst. Composing himself, Vega continued.

"Like I was saying, my team member was a part of your team at one time." It was at that moment that Bit's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Y-you mean ... You mean ... You couldn't mean ... L-leena? Leena Toros?" Vega nodded slowly as Bit stuttered and gasped for breath, clutching the front of his shirt where his heart would be.

"Are you okay? It looks like you're gonna pass out." Bit took a few deep breaths and then snapped his attention back to Vega.

"I'm fine ... How long has Leena been on your team?" Vega raised an eyebrow.

"Since a little bit before the Ace. She's been staying with Sara and me some time before that, though." Bit felt numb.

"What team are you guys on? Where do you live? What zoid does Leena pilot? Has she gotten any better? Is she nice to you? Does she hurt you? How well do you two get along? Where is she now? Can I see her?" Vega sweat dropped as Bit continued to ramble question after question.

"I can't tell you where we live, what team we're on, or what zoid Leena pilots. It's against Ace regulations to expose any team and their representative. Besides, I promised Leena I wouldn't tell anyone or let anyone see her that knew her before she came to us." Bit knew that Leena was stubborn and wouldn't let any see her until she knew that she was 'worthy', as she so well put it. It hurt knowing that he couldn't see her, but at least he knew that she was okay and that was good enough for him. At least at the current moment, anyways.

"Oh. Thanks Vega. Uh ... Could you give a message to Leena for me?" Vega looked at Bit weird.

"What kind of message?"

"Tell her that we all miss her, okay? And that I'm sorry for everything. Can you do that for me?" The Berserk Fury pilot nodded slowly, noting the heart wrenching tone that Bit used to speak.

"I'll tell her. Don't worry. Well, I better get going. Sara must be worrying what's taking me so long." Bit ran a hand through his spiky hair, his usual smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah. I need to get back to the base soon, too. I'll see ya around, Vega," Bit said as he extended an open hand, palm up. Vega smiled and brought his own hand to sharply come in contact with Bit's hand.

"Yup. Soon. And just to let you know, Leena acts like a good big sister." Vega went off running as Bit watched him go, yelling over his shoulder, "she's trying to get back to you guys! Remember that!"

**__**

~Obscura Base~

"YOU SAW **HIM**?! AND YOU TOLD HIM **WHAT**?!" Sara and Vega tried to cover their ears from Leena's booming voice, failing miserably in muffling the noise.

"What if he put a tracker on you? Oh **GOD**!!" Leena grabbed Vega and started shaking him violently.

"Did he put a tracker on you? Is he here now? What will happen if he figures out what team I'm on? What are we gonna do? WHAT AM **I** GOING TO **DO**?!" Somewhere along the mindless rambling, Sara had freed Vega from Leena's hold as the young Ace representative went on.

"Leena, calm down. Vega didn't say **anything** that would give away which team we are. At least now your family and friends know that you're safe and trying your best in the Ace." Unfortunately, Leena didn't hear her.

"What if Dad comes looking for me? What if **Harry** comes looking for me?! I couldn't handle that. What if Uncle Layon, Dad, and Harry combine forces and start looking for me?! THEY'LL FIND ME FOR SURE!!" In a final attempt, Sara slapped a piece of duct tape over Leena's mouth as Vega tied the teen to a nearby chair.

"Leena, I thought we got over your outbursts already. Do we have to lock you up in a simulator until you calm down again?" Leena shook her head towards Sara.

"Good. Now listen, no one is going to go looking for you, especially when you don't want to be found. Bit and the others understand that you need time. So stop worrying." The youth heaved what seemed to be sigh, her eyes pleading to be untied.

*

Leena lay curled up on the soft comforter of her bed, the song "Scarlet" for the anime show _Ayashi no Ceres_® playing on her stereo. A fantasy book with a cover of blue and white hues was closed, a bookmark holding the recently read page. She was almost done with the large novel, but Leena was too sidetracked to read it.

"Seraph, what do you think Dad and the others will do when Bit tells them what Vega told him?" The female white zoid paused for a moment before answering.

I myself do not know these people as well as you do, mainly due to the fact that I have not come in contact with them yet. However, from what you have told me, I can only guess that they will be very relieved to know that you are safe and sound." Seraph chuckled.

"Though that Harry character might overreact and try to look for you, unless someone has opened his eyes to see that you need your space." Leena groaned.

"I hope so ... I wonder if they really miss me. I mean, all I ever did was get on everyone's nerves." Seraph scoffed (can zoids do that?) through the telepathic link.

Nonsense. Didn't Vega say that Bit said that everyone misses you? And did Bit not apologize through Vega? Leena nodded, but said a simple 'yes' when she remembered that Seraph couldn't see her.

"But what if Vega was just making that up to make me feel better? I've been down in the dumps lately, especially since I got you damaged with the team we faced yesterday." Another scoff came from Seraph.

I would scarcely call a foot long scratch much damage. Besides, Vega is not the type to lie in anycase. Do you disagree? The female warrior shook her head, only to reply with a quiet 'no', again remembering that Seraph wasn't in the same room as her.

"I just don't want to build my hopes up too high. What if I fail in winning the Ace? Would what I went through be enough to show them that I can be part of a Class-S team?"

They would be proud of you no matter how high a rank you achieved. I am most deffinately sure that they would be more than willing to have you back knowing that you strived to do your best. Leena shifted her position on her bed, laying on her back with her limbs stretched out.

"I guess ... But will all my work be significant enough to be called Bit Cloud's teammate?"

*

Sara sat on a burgandy beanbag, a Steven King's novel open in her hands, _The Eyes of the Dragon_®. Her brow was knit and lips in a firm line as all her concentration was on the sole book. A knock sounded from the larg mohagany doors of her darkly painted room, black and other dimmed colors adorning the area. (don't ask why Sara is dark. I'll explain some other time)

"Come in!" Vega entered the room with a thoughtful expression upon his features.

"Sara, can I talk to you?" Sara looked up from her novel, a smile forming on her lips.

"Of course you can. You're talking to me right now, aren't you?" Vega shrugged and took a seat in the forest green beanbag that Sara had motioned him to sit in.

"I wanted to talk to you about my discussion with Bit." The elder Obscura raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget to tell Leena something? You know that it isn't polite to hold back valuable information from a person that needs to hear it the most." Shaking his head vigoriously, Vega continued.

"No! Of course not ... Well, not really. It wasn't really that important."

"How so?" Vega thought for a moment.

"It was only his tone of voice and how he acted when we started talking about Leena." Sara was now intrigued.

"How did he act and sound?" Vega shrugged.

"He seemed a little jumpy, eager, and kinda withdrawn all at the same time. His voice was remorseful almost." Shutting her novel and coughing loudly was the only thing holding Sara back from squeeling out like a giddy teenage girl. With all the romance novels that she read, it was all too obvious what Bit was going through.

"*COUGH* This is indeed interesting. *COUGH* I think you're right to keep this from Leena. *COUGH* It really isn't any of her concern. *COUGH*" Vega looked at his sister with a worried visage.

"Are you okay, _nee-sama_?" Sara nodded, stopped dead in the middle of a cough, and stared at Vega.

"Did you just call me '_nee-sama_'?" The younger of the two nodded, confused.

"You are my older sister after all." Sara shook her head.

"It's not because of that. You just never call me that anymore. Not since ..." Sara trailed off as she knew where this was leading. Vega finished for her.

"... you became my guardian after Mom and Dad died. I guess it has been a while." Silence filled the air and remained remained there until Sara disturbed it.

"I really miss it when you call me by that name. Why did you stop?" Vega took a deep breath. This was going to be along talk.

**__**

~Toros Base~

Doc dropped his zoid model, Brad and Naomi stopped making out, Leon spilled his glass of orange juice and feel out of his chair, Harry and Danielle stopped playing footsie, and Jamie didn't notice as an error window popped up on his laptop's screen. All of the seven mentioned people in the room gawked as Bit finished telling them what Vega had told him. Leon was the first to speak up.

"So you're saying that **my** sister has joined the **Ace** competition and is **still** a participant?" Bit nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Vega didn't tell me what team they're on or what zoid she's piloting, though." Jamie cursed loudly, receiving wide-eyed looks.

"Sorry. My computer detected a virus. By the way, did Vega give you any information when or where they'll be contacting if Leena is planning to do so?"

"Nope. He didn't tell me anything." Naomi straightened her outfit as she sat upright.

"Didn't you say that this Obscura kid gave some kind of clue?" Bit thought for a moment, taking on Whinnie the Pooh's most famous pose.

"Something about Leena trying to get back to us." Doc jumped up suddenly.

"It could be a clue to what team she's on! Or maybe it could be a hint to what zoid she pilots!" Everyone looked at Doc with astonishment.

"Then again, I could be completely wrong and it all means something else." Can you say 'face-fault'? Brad helped Naomi up.

"Anyone else have an idea?" Danielle smoothed out the wrinkles in her sky blue sundress.

"Perhaps we should look through the Ace archives and determine which Ace representative and zoid best resembles Miss Leena's style." Harry nodded in agreement.

"It makes the most sense to check it out. We could probably use the clue that kid gave us. My family's connections and computer database could help us along." Bit shook his head as Leon spoke for him.

"Leave Leena alone. If Leena wanted us to know what team she was on, she would've told us herself in the first place." Doc finished piecing together his damaged zoid model.

"Leon's right. Let's give her the freedom she deserves. After all, she's doing all of this to prove she is skilled enough to be part of a Class-S team. We should respect her want of privacy. NOW QUIET!! THEY'RE GONNA ANNOUNCE WHO'S STILL IN THE ACE!!" Everyone in the room turned their full to the big-screen television.

**__**

~HEY THERE, FOLKS!! Once again, this is Karin Lao with Zoid Crew News. Can you believe it's been a little bit over fourteen months since this Ace competition began? Time sure does fly when you're having fun!

Now only seven teams remain. Only seven! Can you stand the tension? To check out the members of the disqualified teams, go to our website! You all should have memorized it by now, people!

Now here are the teams that have stuck with us through the Ace so far and the teams their battling next:

Asylum **vs**. Wired

Star-Crossed **vs**. Undead

Sunny Rain **vs**. Merde

Wisher **vs**. Cyclone

Sunny Rain **vs**. Anemone

Rebirth **vs**. Haakon

Day Dream **vs**. Papaya

The end is almost here. Just four more exciting months until it's all over. Keep track of your favorite team and show your support by posting a comment on our site's message board. This is Karin Lao for Zoid Crew News!! See ya on the battlefield!! Now back to you, Rick--~

Leena turned off the television in her room, scuffing her fluffy pink bunny slippers against the carpet as she made her way to the other side of the room. Powering up her computer and typing in the Ace official website's address, she was soon greeted by thousands of pop-ups. Cursing under her breath, Leena closed the extra windows and scrolled down the main homepage. Leena clicked on a link titled "Battle Schedules".

Reading off the newly opened page, she typed in another address and entered the time of her battle in the online personal planner. With a sigh, Leena closed the window and shutdown her computer. Glancing over her room, Leena decided to finish reading her novel. As the female teen picked up the hard-covered book, Seraph's calm and wise voice flooded her thoughts.

So when and where is our next battle? Leena sighed and laid her book back down on her nightstand as she took a seat on a sofa.

"In two days at noon. Half of the battlefield is covered with woods and the other half is an open plain. The team we're facing has a bigger winning streak than Bit **ever** had. They should be a tough opponent, but I'm pretty sure we can crush them to a pulp." Seraph purred.

Good. It will be nice to have someone to have some fun with. Some of those other teams were not much a challenge. Leena propped up her head with a star pillow.

"Same here. Hey, Seraph," said the tired pilot as she kicked off her shoes and lifted her legs onto the sofa.

Yes? Leena brought a nearby cloud pillow into a tight embrace.

"What are we gonna do after the Ace is over? I mean, are we still gonna be a team?" Seraph growled, angered.

Of course we will still be a team. How could you think of such a thing. You are my partner and no one can persuade me otherwise. Leena smiled and traced the silver lining of the cloud pillow in her arms, then frowned when a though crossed her mind.

"Should I really join the Blitz team again?" Seraph roared with a hint of confusion.

Why should you not? Was it not to regroup with the Blitz team the point of going through all of this? Leena cast her eyes downward to the puffy cloud.

"Yes, but it's different now. Wouldn't I be abandoning **this** team if I went back? I mean, I've been with Sara and Vega for well over a year now. They've done so much for me. It would just be **wrong** to leave them." Seraph purred in a soothing way.

I understand, but it would also be wrong to go back on your **word**. You promised that you would go back to the Blitz team once you had become a better person and proved yourself worthy of being a member of their team. You have changed for the better since you first arrived here and your skills are far more than Class-S material. Leena shifted and snuggled into the softness of the sofa, protectively in her grasp.

"You're right, Seraph ... *yawn* It's just that I can't leave them ... *yawn* No matter how much I want to go back ... *yawn* home ..." Leena hugged the puffy white cloud it tightly again.

So ... you still consider it home. Seraph's words fell upon deaf ears as Leena drifted away into a deep slumber, a small and gentle smile gracing her features as she held the cloud pillow close.

**__**

~*~

YES!! I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER 6!! Sorry about all the crappiness of the chapter, mistakes and all. I kinda rushed it 'cause I really wanted to get it out as soon as possible when school got out. I wasn't able to type much with school and finals in the way, so that's why I've been holding back chapter 6 so long.

Anyhoo, hope you liked the chapter regardless of it's crappiness. And aren't you happy that I gave you some clues to figure out what team Leena is on? It should make it easier, that is, if you were paying attention. All I can say is that Doc was more right than he thought and Danielle is really smart. There are also little clues about Leena's feelings are if you were really reading. So all you B/L fans better look the chapter over again for the clues. Can't point them out or else I'll give it all away.

I hope you're all happy that there was an encounter in this chapter. I thought really hard whether or not Bit should come in contact with Vega. Sorry, folks. It couldn't be Leena 'cause it'd screw up the story. Though her meeting with Bit is still a big maybe due to the fact that the challenge is still on.

Chapter 7 is gonna take place two months after this chapter happens. So it'll be sixteen months into the Ace. I'm gonna focus on the other characters. This includes Leon's thoughts (finally), a dispute between Doc and Layon, a better look on Brad and Naomi's relationship, and Jamie's insights (what will happen, what is happening).

REMEMBER!! ONLY **THREE** MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU PEOPLE TO GUESS WHAT TEAM LEENA IS ON!! More information in **chapter 4 **for those oblivious to what I'm talking about.

**__**

NOW REVIEW!! REVIEWS ARE THE ONLY THING KEEPING THIS FIC GOING!! IT'S DEAD WITHOUT COMPLIMENTS AND/OR CRITICISM!!

****

~*Sakura Scout***~**


	7. Thoughts & Such

Hello again to all of you!! Chapter 7 has finally arrived!!

****

****chaos****: OH. MY. **_GOD!!_** First person to **_COMPLETE THE CHALLENGE!!_** Yup. Yup. You won!! **_BUT THE CHALLENGE IS STILL IN PLAY!!_** So happy that someone figured it out. ^-^

****

Keirran: You were just thinking about the fic and you just so happened to find the e-mail I sent in your inbox? Oo ... Interesting. And you think my hints are cute! ^-^ Do you mean for Leena's feelings or for what team Leena is on? Anyhoo, you're the second person to guess that Star-Crossed is the team Leena is on. Unfortunately, Star-Crossed isn't Leena's team. Sorry. Nice try, though. Star-Crossed made a lot of sense to have as Leena's team's name, but I thought it was too obvious. AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!! ^-^

****

Camrmina Burana: Are you okay? All that was said and 'done' in the review seemed pretty painful. And don't beat yourself up for not getting the hints. It's okay. Really it is. You're gonna find out what team Leena is on in chapter 10 anyways. I don't want my readers to kill themselves over my challenge. So please, stay alive. Besides that, thanks for reviewing. ^-^'

****

Nina Heart: Such sweet people keep reviewing. It makes me so happy. ^-^ Anyhoo, thanks for all your support. People like you help me keep going with this fic. And I'll try my best to upload/update more!! ^-^

****

The Masked Instigator: Okay. If you read Keirran's shout-out, you would know that you're lucky number three to guess that Star-Crossed is Leena's team. Once again, I am sorry to inform that Star-Crossed is not the team Leena is on. **Real** sorry. And like I said two times beforehand, Star-Crossed was a possibility, but it just seemed too obvious. Anyhoo, I know that the Ace is really long. It takes up a year and a half to finish it. But don't worry, the end is upon us! I hope that didn't sound as corny as I thought it did (which would be a lot). And I'm so happy that you liked how Bit and Vega bumped into each other. Thanks so much for your compliments!! ^-^

****

Kitai Matsuru: It was great? And humorous in some parts? I should write more soon? I'm touched. I really am. You're up there on my list of "Reviewers/Readers That Have Been With This Crappy Fic Since It Was First Uploaded". I'm so happy you're one of those people. And like you said ... GET BACK TO WRITING!! I WANT TO READ MORE OF "HISTORY OF VEGA OBSCURA"!! ^-^'

****

twenty-four cent: Yeah. I finally came back. What's next? If you read the author's note at the end of the last chapter, you would know. Thanks for reviewing!! ^-^

****

****Shadow****: Yeah!! Another person loves my story. And second to **_GUESS LEENA'S TEAM RIGHT!!_** So happy. ^-^

****

****KageTasumi****: Yet another person who loves my story, even with all the mistakes I make. Wow. I love you people. And the third to **_FIGURE OUT WHAT TEAM LEENA'S ON!!_** Wow ... ^-^

****

Hanamaru: Yet another Star-Crossed guesser. It's really too bad that the team isn't Leena's. SORRY!! I'm really sorry about that, but it just isn't right. Anyhoo, thanks for giving me such great support. I'm glad that chapter 6 was "great great great". ^-^

****

lester: I try to update as quickly as possible, but I have a lot of obstacles from doing so. Like with this chapter, I got a really bad case of writer's block so it ended up pretty bad. Neeways, it's all right for you to put a date on your reviews, though you really should go to sleep earlier. And to answer your question, **_YES_**, I **am** going to finish this fic. I promised, didn't I? Still ... Thanks for telling me of ways to do better as a chaptering author on ff.net. You're so great!! ^-^

****

****Sweet-Calmness****: YET ANOTHER WINNER OF MY CHALLENGE!! CONGRATS!! I'll try my best to update soon!! ^-^

****

Commando115: You said my chapter was 'nice'. That's sweet. Thank you! ^-^

****

****zero talon****: GOSH!! Fifth person to figure it out. Man. YOU DID GREAT!! And thank you so much for the compliments. ^-^

**__**

TAKE NOTICE!!

Even though **chaos**, **Shadow**, **KageTasumi**, **Sweet-Calmness**, and **zero** **talon** have solved the challenge, **_THE CHALLENGE IS STILL IN PLAY_**. That is why I didn't reveal the team Leena is on. The team will still remain a mystery until chapter 10 when the Ace is finally over. So if you so happen to guess the right team before chapter 10 is uploaded, the reward is still available (refer back to chapter 4 for further reference). **_HAPPY HUNTING--err ... GUESSING!! ^-^_**

Remember: if you want to be e-mailed when I upload, say so in your review and leave your e-mail. ^-^

Disclaimer: I hate these things. Anyhoo, I own NOTHING!! Besides that, I do own this fic, Karin Lao, Zoid Crew News, and all the teams for the Ace that I made up.

****

~*~

Becoming A Better Me

Chapter 7

Thoughts & Such

****

~*~

The backdrop was a midnight blue with billion upon billion of small lights littered across the surface. Two similar spheres hung amongst the lights, barely touching, just out of reach. Below on the cold concrete of the Toros base, lay the eldest and only male child of Doctor Steven Toros, Leon Toros.

For the past sixteen and some months, he hadn't caught a glimpse of his baby sister. It hurt him knowing that he had pushed her aside when he left the Blitz team. He had seen her 24/7 for the first seventeen years of his life, thinking that a few months (and maybe years) without her would be somewhat of a kind of freedom. Now here he lay under the stars, wishing he could be able to talk and see her in person.

She had done exactly what he did when he left almost three years ago (actually it's more like 2 and 2/3, but we'll give him credit). Leena had gone out to find the best in her and bring it out to show everyone that she was deserved to be where she was. Because of that, he felt the most responsible for her leave. If he had stayed and been there like an older brother should have ...

__

'If only I had been the brother I should have been ... Maybe she'd still be here ... Maybe she would've realized that she was already worthy of being here ...' He couldn't give himself all the credit, as Brad wouldn't have it any other way. **God** knew how many times Leon had tried to convince Brad that it wasn't his fault. **Only God knew how many more times Brad had tried to convince Leon that somehow it was the longhaired man's own fault.** And only the King of Kings and Lord of Lords could possibly know how many times the two brunettes had argued over who's fault it was.

Leon seriously didn't blame anyone for Leena taking off but himself. He tried to make that point clear to Brad, but the two of them were too much a like, just too stubborn. Everyone else had given up on trying to take the blame long ago when Leon first found out about Leena.

"Leon?" The nineteen-year-old lifted his head to get a better look at the only door leading to the roof to be greeted by a confused eighteen-year-old blonde. Heaving his upper body into sitting upright, Leon greeted the warrior who took over his position on the Blitz team.

"Hey, Bit. I didn't know you knew that there was a door to the roof." Bit scratched his head while laughing nervously.

"I didn't really. I kinda got lost ..." Cue blinking, then delayed face fault. Leon slowly got up while chuckling softly, rubbing his bruised forehead.

"You never seem to amaze me ... So how has Class-S been treating you this past week?" Since about three months since Leena left, Leon started to accompanying Naomi to the Toros base. He didn't know why, but Leon felt more at peace when he knew he was somewhere close to his sister. Bit sighed and took a seat on one of the many chairs that were scattered around the place.

"A word of advice to you: Leon. Don't join Class-S. We haven't battled in weeks. It's so boring!" Bit relaxed into his seat and sighed again.

"I bet it would be more fun around here with Leena around. I can't wait to see her face and tell her ..." The green-eyed youth let his voice trail off as Leon eyed him.

"Tell her what?"

"... Nothing?" Leon gave Bit a hard look, telling his junior by one year that he wasn't convinced.

"Try again." Bit swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to think of something to say.

"... That I miss her?" Which wasn't exactly a lie. And yet again, only God knew how much more that meant. Unfortunately, Leon knew that as much truth that held that it wasn't what Bit had intentionally wanted to say. He made sure Bit knew that by the evil eye he was giving him.

"Do I have to?" A firm nod was his answer. Sighing in defeat, Bit leaned his head against the chair, looking up at the uncounted stars.

"... I still really miss her. I guess, the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' is a perfect example of me ... I mean, I know that my feelings for Leena aren't like Harry's ... It's not a crush ..." The silence that greeted his words urged Bit to go on.

"I don't know exactly when it happened ... Maybe when I first met her ... I really don't know ... But since then, I've felt this intense fire inside of me ... At first I thought it was the battling with Liger, but that's an entirely different experience ..." Bit scuffed his shoe against the pavement of the roof.

"I remember the first time I ever entered a battle. And it was with you guys, too ... The first thing I did was save Leena ... I didn't know why, but I knew I had to ... It was the same thing when she was kidnapped those two times ... The fire in me was flickering in the wind, going wild ... I was afraid that the flame would burst then go out ..." Swallowing hard, Bit continued.

"Whenever she caught someone's eye, was forced to go out with Harry, Harry sent her a love letter, or cared for anyone more tenderly than me ... The fire in me would grow and flicker again ... It made my blood boil, yet still have it run cold ... It's hard to explain, but ..." Bit looked at Leon's solemn face.

"You already knew that. Didn't you?" Leon shrugged and averted his gaze to somewhere else.

"I had my suspicions," Leon gave his full attention back to Bit, "but I wasn't sure whether or not you were serious about Leena. You really can't blame an older brother looking out for his baby sister ... But I guess I can put my doubts aside now ... So when did you realize your feelings?" Bit stretched where he was and yawned.

"After Leena left, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was everywhere to me, even in my dreams ... I'll tell you about them later, though." Bit's lips curled up a bit with some sadness as he thought back upon his dreams. It was nice to pretend that she was still there. It was only his imagination though, and a man needed more than memories and make believe. Noticing that Leon was raising an eyebrow at him, Bit went on.

"Anyways ... I was confused as Hell by all of this. And Harry finding Danielle only made me more frustrated ... Liger kept telling me how much all my problems had the same answer... He even said how dense I was to not be able to see it in the first place. When I look back on it now, I have to agree with him ...

"About six months ago, I wondered into Leena's room after getting hit in the head by a VCR thanks to Doc. Usually, I fall asleep with ease when I'm in there. This time, I couldn't get myself to sleep, so I thought I'd look around the room. I ended up at the wall where Leena use to stick all her posters and pictures up ... I started thinking about her again and got all frustrated ... I took it all out where the photo of the team use to be ... You can go ahead and look at the damage I left ...

"I realized something then ... After looking it all over, I knew that it couldn't have any other explanation ... I can't help it ... And I can't believe I've been such an idiot about it ..." Bit looked back up towards the stars above.

"I love her ... I really do ... I just hope that the Leena Toros I fell in love with still exists when I see her again ... And if she is ... I can only pray that she won't completely set me aside when I tell her ..." Leon sighed and ran a hand through his own tall hair.

"Wish I could give you some advice right now ... but you know I can't sympathize with that kind of category in life." Bit nodded and sighed.

"Sorry I laid all of this on you, Leon. It must be ... weird hearing this about your sister." Leon just collapsed into the chair across from Bit.

"It **is** weird, but I was kinda expecting to hear it sooner or later from someone." Leon turned to face the younger man.

"I'm glad it was someone I can trust to leave my sister with." Bit went wide-eyed, whipping his head to look at Leon. A soft smile played on Leon's lips as he moved his to look above.

"Don't be so shocked, Bit. I pretty much left everything in your care when I went away, including Leena." Bit shook his head and followed Leon's example, turning back to the stars.

"She got kidnapped twice and was almost killed if Layon didn't show up to protect her that one time in the Royal Cup." Leon laughed a little, much to Bit's surprise.

"You can't protect her from everything." Sighing once more, Bit closed his eyes.

"I **want** to protect her ... The only thing that's keeping me sane right now is knowing that she'll come back ... I must sound crazy right now, though ..."

"You have it bad for her ..." Leon watched as Bit just continued to remain unmoved, eyes closed.

"I know ..." With a sigh, Leon stood up and made his way to the edge of the roof, which was protectively surrounded by metal railing.

"So ... Have you told anyone else besides me?" Bit shrugged and leaned back further into the large cushioned seat.

"Just Liger, though I think Jamie knows something."

*

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"GRR!! NO ALREADY!! NOW DROP IT!!" Oscar and Jamie just stood off on the sidelines, their heads moving side to side as they watched the exchange.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GO AFTER HER, YOU BUFFOON!! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" Doctor Layon (don't know his first name) waved his oversized hands in the air, producing quite a gust.

"I KNOW SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!! THAT IS WHY I AM GIVING HER THE SPACE SHE NEEDS TO BECOME A WOMAN!! IF YOU HAD A CHILD OF YOUR OWN, YOU'D UNDERSTAND!!" Doctor Steven Toros firmly held his ground as he glared at the forty-year-old man. The two had been arguing about Leena's whereabouts and whether or not to go find her since Layon came over with Oscar about 3 hours ago.

"OF COURSE I DON'T HAVE A CHILD, BUT IF I DID, I'D RAISE THEM SO THEY WOULDN'T GO RUNNING OFF TO PROVE THEMSELVES WORTHY. I'D RAISE THEM SO THEY WOULD **KNOW** THEY ARE WORTHY OF THEIR SURROUNDINGS!!" The speculating father and son winced.

"That was a low blow." Jamie nodded in agreement with his old man. Doc grinded his teeth, but he was too full of rage to feel that his slightly moving jaws were causing his gums to bleed.

"That may be all right with you, but I refuse to have my children believe that they can just fit in anywhere. They have to earn their right to be where they are. Through what they've bone they've become more capable then what they could've been if they stayed here."

"Nice." Oscar couldn't help but nod slowly ay Jamie's statement. It was then that the two zoid geniuses ended their dispute with a staring contest.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that they won't be tearing up the base with anything today. So why don't you and I have some quality 'father and son' bonding, eh Jamie?"

"Sure. Think we should invite Doc and Leon?" Oscar looked back at his zoid model obsessed friend, who was still glaring at Layon.

"Maybe not. Besides, I'm sure Leon wants to be alone at the moment. Not for the same reasons as Brad and Naomi, mind you." Jamie chuckled and shook his not.

"Of course not."

*

"It's nice just being with you, doing nothing," a yawn accompanying Naomi's words as the TV blared with the movie they had recently rented. Brad nodded into the redhead's hair, pulling her closer into himself while wrapping a blanket around both of them. The pair sat on a couch directly opposite of the television with a blanket, Naomi's back to Brad as she sat between Brad's legs and leaning against his chest.

"Yeah ... But I don't know ... I prefer when we're somewhere private and--" Brad didn't finish his sentence because Naomi had shoved a bunch of the nearby popcorn into his mouth, almost choking him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you might choke. Besides, I don't want you thinking that I'll be lying next to you when morning comes. Leon and me are leaving bright and early so we can get to our next battle." The brunette swallowed the remaining popcorn in his mouth and tightened his grip on his girlfriend.

"But I don't want you to go. How can I sleep without my little vixen? You'll just have to take me with you." Naomi mustered a small smile at the pet name Brad had given her. It was more used to describe the female fox, the fox being his favorite animal. He could be so cute and irresistible at times that it made it so hard for her to leave his side. Now was one of those moments.

"I bought you that red fox plushy with the big green bow on her head. So you still have a vixen with you." Brad kissed Naomi's neck and then shoulder.

"But I want she isn't much of a companion, if you know what I mean." The sniper just couldn't help but hit Brad over the head with the now empty popcorn bowl.

"Neither is that gray fox plushy." Brad pouted and nuzzled his head into the crook of Naomi's neck.

"Shadow's just there to protect you from any hungry wolves." Naomi sighed and turned in her seat to face Brad.

"I doubt a fabricated beast stuffed with cotton and foam can protect me." Brad just gave a toothy grin, the kind he would only give to Naomi.

"Humor me, okay?" And with that Brad closed the distance between them and Naomi made no objection as the movie was long forgotten.

*

Once again Jamie was left out of he fun. His father had gone off to go play candy poker, the only type of poker he ever played. Maybe it was because Oscar just loved sweets too much. More than his own son? Let's hope not.

Jamie sighed. He couldn't find Bit anywhere. Usually the blonde would jump at the chance of gambling, especially when sweets were included, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Leon was also missing. Jamie knew that when Leon couldn't be found, he didn't want to be found. It was hopeless to try and spend time with Naomi and Brad. The couple was probably getting it on right at that moment since the movie they had rented had obviously ended about an hour and a half ago. Harry came over by himself and had joined in on the gambling of candy in the Rec. room along with Oscar, Doc, and Layon.

Deciding to take a midnight flight, the sixteen-year-old strategist climbed into his Raynos and rode off into the night. The stars were high above, small but as bright as ever, laid over a dark velvet blue sky. Below was the planet Zi, insignificantly small in the vast recesses of space. Looking over the scenery underneath his feet, Jamie caught sight of two figures on top of the Toros base's rooftop. Obviously evident that the two were male, Jamie made an easy assumption.

"So that's where Leon and Bit went. I wonder what they're talking about." A thought came to mind that was too obvious.

"They have to be talking about Leena." Jamie thought of how everyone had changed because of Leena's absence. Brad had once been scarcely seen during the first year since Leena left, but became the silent man in the background he once was. This time however, he had the ever-present Naomi by his side. The strategist raised his zoid higher into the dark sky.

Leon had come to be more in attendance around the base, being as helpful as he could. It seemed as though the ex-Blitz team captain was unaffected by his sister's leave, though he and Brad did get into childish arguments. Leon's presence also lifted Doc's spirits. The older man wasn't as hyper as he once was. Doc was more solemn than before, but one couldn't really tell unless they paid close attention. Jamie tucked in for a barrel roll.

Professor Layon had only heard of the news about five months after Leena's unexpected departure. Layon visited every two months and every time he came, friendly squabbled were constantly heard between Doc and him, making up for the absence of violent arguments that once were. Leaning back into his chair, the aerial combat specialist let his aircraft slow down a bit.

Harry came as often as he could in between family business meetings, zoid battling, and private dates with Danielle. When Leena first disappeared, the young Champ heir was more determined to win Leena's heart and more annoying then before. However, Danielle came into his life and had made him into a respectful gentleman over night (in a manner of speaking. SO GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER!!). Danielle had gone to the base only when Harry was her escort, but the two were always lost in their own world when together. Jamie was pushed into the back of his seat as he accelerated in a barrel roll towards the stars.

Jamie himself hadn't changed so much, then again, he liked keeping to himself unless necessary. Though there were at times he truly couldn't help but miss the 'big sister' he never had. That, and he had the Wild Eagle become more part of his personality instead of his alter ego. Stopping the roll, Jamie had the Raynos nosedive towards the quickly nearing ground.

Then there was Bit Cloud, the former punching bag and stress reliever toy of Leena Toros. Though Leena had most of the time put Bit through misery, she had been forthcoming to Bit on more than one occasion. There was a bond that Jamie knew existed between the two since they first came face to face. The ever-present thought that some people hide their true feelings was there in Jamie's mind and he had always felt that there was more to Bit and Leena's relationship than what was physically displayed. Jamie pulled up at the last moment, leveling his craft just twenty feet from the ground just beneath.

This theory had been put to the test when Leena decided to go on her 'worth proving' trip. Bit had taken the whole thing harder than anyone had, Brad had confirmed it when he told Jamie about his encounter with Bit in Leena's deserted room. Then there was a long period of time when Bit had lost all of his enthusiasm, and air confusion and frustration surrounding him. Then after a year into the depressing mood, Bit had confessed a hint of his problems to Brad. Nevertheless, Jamie and Brad had figured out what was troubling the blonde. Gaining speed quickly, the teen turned sharply to the left, still close to the dried soil of Zi.

It was obvious that Bit had deep and strong feelings for his ex-teammate, but being the dumb blonde he was, Bit had no clue whatsoever. Not too soon after confessing to Brad, Bit broke away from his gloomy aura, quickly returning a close match his former self, only a little more down to earth. From what Jamie could process, his captain had made a breakthrough and figured out his true feelings. And guessing from the damage dome to Leena's old picture wall, he blew off a lot of steam while putting together the pieces of the puzzle.

Seeing that he was flying a little bit too far from the base, the strategist turned his zoid around in a wide turn. It was then that he began to think about how Leena must have been taking this; her being away from everyone and almost everything she grew up around. Random thinking about it included that she was being stubborn about proving herself in the Ace and struggling to keep in the game.

His head hurting from thinking too much, the sixteen-year-old shook his mind free of all thoughts. With a sigh, Jamie lowered his Raynos onto the ground and carefully guided it to its own area in the hanger. Jamie got down from the cockpit, making sure not to harm himself in the process.

"I wonder if she'll come back after the Ace is over."

****

~*~

OKAY!! IT'S FINISHED!! Well, just this chapter. I know that it was more crappy than usual, but I had a major case of writer's block and I didn't want you guys to wait too long on me. It's my nature to try and do my best for those that support me. ^-^'

Sorry about all the talking and all the thinking in the conversation between Bit and Leon as well as Jamie's scene. I'm also sorry about the extreme unpleasantness and horror of my writing in the two scenes in the middle. It was in these two that I hit a big roadblock in my writing creativity ... THE DREADED WRITER'S BLOCK!!

Anyhoo, the next chapter is gonna be near the one year and a half marker of the Ace competition. That's right. THE ACE IS SOON TO BE OVER!! Chapter 8 is gonna be about the 100th battle. So it has finally come to part of the Ace where each remaining Ace representative shall face one representative from a Class-S team. READ AND FIND OUT HOW BAD I TRULY WRITE ZOID BATTLE SCENES!!

**__**

REVIEW!! YOU JUST HAVE TO!! REVIEWS FUEL MY IMAGINATION!! COMPLIMENTS RAISE MY SPIRITS AND FLAMES LIGHT MY SOUL WITH A HIGHER BAR TO PASS!! THAT MIGHT HAVE NOT MADE ANY SENSE, BUT I MEAN IT FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!!

~*Sakura Scout*~


	8. SemiFinals

****

Sweet-Calmness: I don't know what to say .... I'm so touched .... You even replied to my e-mail ... And even flamed me just because of my request ... Plus, you put me and this fic on your favorites ... **YOU'RE SO SWEET!! **^-^

****

Chaos: Ahh .... One of my most faithful readers. *sniff* People like you are just too kind. Thanks for sticking with the fic for so long. ^-^

****

Shadow: Thank you for the compliment. ^-^

****

KageTasumi: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ... Funny ... You lifted my mood to the next level. I don't think I can stop smiling. I didn't know my story had that kind of effect on people. And I just found out that you put my fic on your favorites. Thanks. ^-^

****

Ruby: It's good to see new people reviewing. I'm continuing. Don't worry. ^-^

****

Jumper Prime: Another new person. Wow. I'm so glad that someone out there likes Seraph-Liger. Anyhoo, I hope that my battle scenes aren't too bad. Thanks for the confidence booster. ^-^

****

zero talon: Chapter 7 was 'OK' and 'nice'? YEAH!! I'm more happy now. I don't know if that's possible, but I am. ^-^

****

****Moonlight's Sorrow****: NUMBER SIX IN GUESSING RIGHT FOR THE CHALLENGE!! WOOHOO!! Congrats!! ^-^

****

blade liger: Thanks. ^-^

****

****Hanamaru285****: YEAH!! LUCKY NUMBER SEVEN!! And thanks for saying that chapter 7 was 'kewl'. ^-^

****

****zeonreborn****: YET ANOTHER WINNER!! Thanks for being honest with me. I know my story isn't as good as other stories. I've read plenty of hecka good fics on my part. Still happy that you like my fic regardless. ^-^

****

Kitai Miatsuru: Yup. Happy moments. And I try to type quickly enough. Thanks for all your cheerfulness. ^-^

****

secretperson: You 'LOVE' my story? And you want me to keep typing? THANK YOU AND I WILL!! ^-^

****

Commando115: Well, I knew it was kinda boring, so I'm not that shocked that someone said that. I **LOVE** HONESTY!! Anyhoo, this chapter is **suppose** to be action packed, but I'm not good with describing action sequences. Sorry and thanks. ^-^U

****

Carmina Burana: YUP! YUP! YOU ARE NUMBER NINE TO HAVE THE RIGHT ANSWER TO WHAT TEAM LEENA IS ON!! SO HAPPY!! Besides that, another honest person. Chapter 7 would've been better if I didn't have writer's block. Sorry. ^-^

****

lester: It's nice that you want to let authors know what time you reviewed. But really, you should get some sleep even though it's on holidays. And don't worry. Bit and Leena will meet soon. Just be a little more patient.

****

Lil Bre: I LOVE YOUR NAME!! It's so cute!! Ahem! Anyhoo, I'm sorry. Leena's team isn't Sunny Rain. Though I was inspired to use it 'cause I really liked the name. ^-^

****

Max Brea: WOW!! MY FIRST OFFICIAL FLAME!! Should I really be happy about that? Oh, well. Though it hurts to hear it, it really is true. Chapter 7 wasn't necessary. It was nothing but talk that didn't need to occur. Though I think it was pretty nice with Bit's explanations of his feelings for Leena. THANKS FOR THE FLAME STILL!! ^-^

****

sheba: Very short, but it lifted my spirits anyways. Thank you! ^-^

****

jmbeard: Wow. You've actually counted the days. Dedicated. Very. Anyhoo, it's alright to complain. I complain all the time when I really shouldn't, so yea ... Just to let you know, it's writer's block that's been keeping me from uploading anything. That and not being on a computer for a week due to non-stop chores. Now answer to question one is that the Blitz team will not be participating in the Ace. I had originally put them in it with Bit being the opponent in one of the battles, but then I'd have to write **two** battle scenes. Since I didn't want to put off uploading any longer, I decided against it. Answer to question two will have to remain secret. Sorry. I can't tell you. I **really** can't, but look through chapters 2, 3, 5 (kinda), and 6. There are some clues. And I would really **love** to watch zoids, but I have bad sleeping habits that I must break and I suck at setting a VCR. I can record stuff on the thing, but I can't set the time or any of the other stuff that doesn't involve the simple task of pushing one button. Nevertheless, THANK YOU!! Wow. That has to be that longest reviewer reply I have ever done. ^-^U

**__**

WINNER OF THE CHALLENGE THUS FAR (from earliest to latest)**_:_**

Chaos

Shadow

KageTasumi

Sweet-Calmness 

zero talon

Moonlight's Sorrow

Hanamary285

zeonreborn

Carmina Burana

**__**

JUST REMEMBER THAT THE CHALLENGE IS STILL IN PLAY!! AND SO IS THE REWARD!! See chapter 4 for details. **_CHAPTER 9 IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GUESS!! CHAPTER 10 WILL REVEAL LEENA'S TEAM!!_**

Now I must warn you people that I am about to attempt to write a battle scene. Why? Because it is part of the story outline that I made. I have no idea what I was thinking at the time. Forgive me of the crappiness of my battle. I'm not good at explaining such things. A lot of people I know can do a whole lot better than me, but I'm just one of the unfortunate ones. Sorry in advance.

disclaimer: I only own this fic, Karin Lao, Zoid Crew News, and all teams made specifically for the Ace competition. Well, I also own about a couple of dollars in change, but that's it. I DO NOT OWN ZOIDS OR ANYTHING ELSE!! I'M POOR!! DON'T SUE ME!!

****

~*~

Becoming A Better Me

Chapter Eight

The Semi-Finals

****

~*~

"Karin Lao here with Zoid Crew News!! It's time for the 100th battles to begin! After a year and a half of winning streaks against common ranking teams, it has come for the remaining representatives to face the big boys of Class-S!!

Each team will representative will face one representative from randomly chosen teams. This battle will determine who gets to move up to the final battle.

It's a close call on who will advance, but I'm rootin' for all the teams!! And here's how things are gonna go down!!

****

Asylum vs. Odyssey

****

Rebirth vs. Triton

****

Star Light **vs**. Ino

****

Bittersweet **vs**. Shattered

****

Wisher **vs**. Pavilion

Yup! Only five teams remaining and holding strong!! Real impressive. Check out the schedules and disqualified teams. Well, I'll see you in a bit. This is Karin Lao with Zoid Crew News. Over and out!!

*

Leena checked her surroundings and took in deep breaths to calm her shaking body. This was the second to the last battle, one of the two most important events in the entire competition. She had a right to be nervous about it, right?

It is simply another battle. There is no difference. However, Seraph-Liger's confidence didn't seem to be shared with Leena through the telepathic link or even through the cockpit she sat in.

"I know that, but I can't help being antsy. How can you be so calm at a time like this? Why am **I** the frantic one here? This **is** the semi-finals and we're gonna be battling to get into the finals." The Ultimate-X pilot was now hyperventilating as he zoid partner heaved a sigh (I'm not sure if zoids can sight, but work with me).

Leena, I implore for you to put your mind at rest. The battle is not for another hour and we are still traveling over to our destination. Leena's nerves still seemed to frizzle.

"What?! We're not there yet? What if we're late? We'll be disqualified. All our hard work would go down the drain--"

Be still, Leena. Be still. We are **going** to make it to the designated battlefield with plenty of time until the battle starts. In fact, we should be reaching it in no less than 15 minutes. Letting the information soak in, Leena finally began to calm down a little.

"What do you think everyone's doing right now?" Seraph scoffed as best zoids were allowed.

Do **not** stray your thoughts in that direction again. You will end up throwing a tantrum once more. And **I** for one wish to revel in what time of peace I have left before a battle.

****

~Toros Base~

A group of eleven individuals sat in various areas of the large Rec. room of the Toros Base. Brad and Naomi had busied themselves on one of the plush dark gray love seats. Leon was sitting in a black leather Lay-Z-Boy, a paperback copy of _Death Be Not Proud_® by John Gunther firmly in his left hand and a tissue the other. Doc and Layon were arguing over whether vanilla or chocolate was the best ice-cream flavor while Oscar was tallying the score and refereeing the debate. Jamie sat with the three older men, wondering if he too would lose his sanity like his elders. All four sat around the mahogany and glass coffee table, each occupying a side. The other couple of the group was sitting in the back of the room, discussing timidly about what their plans in the future with them still together. Bit sat right in front of the big screen TV, ignoring everyone and everything else in the room. His only thoughts were of figuring out which team Leena could be on.

Just leave it be, Bit. You are going to make yourself frustrated again. Bit huffed and paid close attention to the battle on screen.

__

'I just can't leave it alone. And I am **very** aware that I am still too dense to figure out what team she's on. But is it so wrong to at least give it a try?' Liger just chuckled.

In your case, it would be asking too much. The blonde mentally glared at his partner.

__

'Hey! Just because I'm a dumb blonde--'

So you admit it-- Bit silently fumed.

__

'Liger!' Laughing once more, Liger sighed.

Do not think about it too much. You will find out what her team is soon enough. Bit took in a breath and exhaled deeply, still looking at the blaring screen.

~Hello, everyone! I'm Karin Lao of Zoid Crew News!

Wasn't that last battle just amazing?! Com'on you know you can't deny it. It was **incredible**!!

Anyhoo, I am thrilled to announce that our next team is one of the rookies in the Ace. Their white zoid, known as the Seraph-Liger, has come to be a favorite of our viewers. And who wouldn't adore this pretty little snow-white zoid? The lucky warrior piloting this magnificent piece of work will be fighting for a place in the finals like everyone else left in the Ace.

Now with no further ado, here is--~

Shut that off. We are about to start our battle. Leena closed the window that she had brought up in boredom of waiting. She leaned back into her seat, relaxing just for one more moment before the battle truly began.

The ground shook as a white capsule descended from the atmosphere and crashed into the earth, a crater surrounding it. The Ace representative flexed her fingers and then ran them over the controls around her, her body tense. The capsule opened to reveal the ZBC judge scanning the battlefield. Leena took a firm hold of the controls, gripping them to keep from letting her concentration slip away from her. The judge was announcing the teams, but Leena wasn't listening. She was looking straight ahead of herself, directly at her opponent, everything else lost to her. A modified midnight blue and blue-green Command Wolf stood poised before her (I can't remember that many zoids). Seraph roared.

*FIGHT!!* Leena dropped her stiff shoulders and quickly jumped to the left as bullets flew in her direction. Without thinking, Leena had Seraph rush forward suddenly, just barely missing being hit by two missiles. A loud explosion rocked the earth behind them and vision was temporarily blurred. With both metal plates extended at Seraph's sides, the pair braced themselves against two more missiles. A low hum flowed through the air as the metal panels began to glow.

There was a boulder nearby to their comfort and Leena took full advantage of the situation. Seraph's speed increased, the distance between her and the two projectiles diminished greatly. It was just twenty yards apart they were as Seraph barely reached the large protruding rock. Leaping off the right side of the huge stone, Leena grunted as she forcefully pulled the right of her controls towards her as she pushed the left out. The result lead to a small barrel roll, the makeshift blades on Seraph's sides helping them stay in the air and slice through the missiles. There were two explosions that combined to become one in mid air, dust and debris flying in every direction, failing to reach the still speeding white zoid.

After the world quickly stopped spinning, the duo landed back on the ground before melding the right blade into a sort of circular shield, just in time to soften the blow of the charging Command Wolf. The opponent's full body attack caused the group to skid some distances with the earth upturned in their path and dirt momentarily flying around. Leena's jaw tightened as she gripped the controls harder, fighting for control.

"Seraph, I need you to alter the shield into something like a buzz saw." Seraph complied and converted the shield's edges into a more thinner and deadlier sheet of metal. The now sharper circular panel began to spin and grind off some of the dark blue shoulder armor of the Command Wolf, sparks soaring in every which-way that they were allow access to. Jumping away, the dark blue and blue-green zoid slowly moved to its right in a curve, slowly advancing to Seraph's unarmed side with the metal plate back in its standard position on Seraph's back. Leena had the angelic zoid do the same, the buzz saw still whirling in place with its low hum soothing, yet threatening. The two zoids continued to circle one another until Leena changed the buzz saw back into a long straight panel.

The Command Wolf dashed forward, though cautiously heading towards Seraph's left where the panel remained unsheathed, unlike its counter part that was extended at the right side. Leena was half expecting this and retracted the right panel. Just as she did so, Leena and Seraph noticed that they unpredictably didn't have time to move as the Command Wolf progressed quickly in the direction of the two.

"Stupid speed modifications. I forgot about them." Leena cursed beneath her breath and hastily thought of what to do next as her enemy zoid was soon upon her. As the colored zoid reached its destination and finished charging up a powerful shot, Seraph got low and missed the explosive blast as she was forced to go directly under the Command Wolf because of the detonation. Taking the benefits of the circumstances, Leena allowed herself to grin as Seraph's front right claw began to cast a silvery-gold light.

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!" The shimmering claw tore through the underbelly of the enemy zoid above. Seraph roared in satisfaction while quickly getting out from under the Command Wolf just as it collapsed a few yards away. Echoing in the distance was a bullhorn, signifying the command freeze of the colored zoid and the end of the battle.

*Battle over ... Battle over ....*The judge's monotonous voice was drowned out by Seraph-Liger's long and loud victory roar with Leena chiming in with her own cheers of triumph.

****

~*~

MAN!! I **SUCK**!! I **REALLY** DO!! I mean, I have you guys wait for like 2/3 of a month and all I can think up are four or five lousy pages. Go ahead and flame me. I deserve it. *sigh* I should remind myself that I should never write battle scenes ever again. I'll get someone else to do it.

I just want to tell you that _Death Be Not Proud_® by John Gunther is a memoir to his son, Johnny Gunther, who died at the age of seventeen from a brain tumor. This is a true story, too. If you decide to read it, be sure to have a box of tissues handy. It's all just so sad.

Lastly, I've decided that chapter 12 will be the last chapter. So we're almost there. YEAH!! Hopefully it will be finished sometime in September. Hopefully. Then I'll revise this story several times over so that's better. With any luck that won't take too long. ^-^

REMEMBER!! YOU HAVE **ONE** CHAPTER LEFT TO GUESS WHAT TEAM LEENA'S ON!!

**__**

REVIEW!! YOU MUST REVIEW!! IF YOU WANT THE CHAPTERS TO BE LONGER AND BETTER, THEN REVIEW!! REVIEWS FUEL MY CREATIVE JUICES TO WORK PROPERLY!! SO REVIEW!!

****

~*Sakura Scout***~**


	9. Finals

****

cyberdemon: Thanks for understanding. It makes me feel better when people get the jest of what I'm going through. And even though I'm only a Sophomore right now, I know from the labors and struggles of my older friends that Junior year is the worst. Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

****

Kitai Matsuru: Ah ... I'm so glad that you're still alive and kicking. And not to mention, still reading and reviewing my stories. Anyhoo ... I hate to say it, but ... YOU LAZY BUM!! GET TO WORK!! Sorry if that sounded harsh, but your stories are very promising and you can't just not type up chapters when you don't feel like it. If you don't have the motivation for it, then think about all the people who **review** your work. Even more so, the people that **read** your work, 'cause some just don't review (slow modem and whatnot). Keep going along with your stories. And God, you lucky little devil. Not having to struggle so much. *sigh* Life is going to be Hell if I get placed into a block (combo of Honors English and Honors History for Juniors) next year. I don't think I could handle another AP (Advance Placement) class, Honors English is enough. Wow. That's a lot of words. Thanks for being such a loyal reader and reviewer! ^-^

****

Anime-Master7: Yup! Lucky number 7. But your poor grades. Your poor, poor grades. Hopefully everything will work out for you. Marching band season is almost over, so I might be able to update soon. However, I still have an anthology to do for my Honors English class (must be typed, unique, have a theme, be in APA format, have biographies for all featured writers, **must** have authors that are **alive now**, etc.). So it really all depends on the work load I get. I feel so bad. I got 5 A's, a B, and a C on my progress report and I know for a fact that I have like a D in English right now. Uhh ... I **really** hope you're better off than I am. OH!! And thanks for reviewing! ^-^

****

jmbeard: Aw! Now **you're** making **me** blush *puts hands on cheeks in embarrassment*. You're one of the absolute best reviewers I have. I can't help but thank you enough for all your kind words. It just gets me pumped and want to do my best. Not to mention, that it also makes me feel really bad that I let people like you down. You know, with the still-not-yet-uploaded chapter and the non-appearance of the Schneider/Jager combo. But I'll try my best after marching season to get something up, then again, my Honors English anthology will be soaking up time, too. *sigh* I'm really glad that you understand that I can't write up chapters as much as I would like (and believe me, I want to type up chapters **so **much). And to the degree that Ruby would be a **great** asset to get my brothers to finally get their lazy rears in gear and get a job, I can't ask anyone to do that for me. It's too much to ask. It's alright if the review is long, I like getting long **positive** reviews. And ... **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!** **^-^**

****

*^^*:Thank you!! ^-^

****

Moonlight's Sorrow: You people are too good to me. *blushes* I know everyone keeps saying that I'm a good writer, but I know I can do so much better than what I'm doing right now. I'm just trying to be honest. Besides, I'm a pessimist. It's my nature to look at the downsides of things. Neeways, read my shout-out to Anime-Master7 and try to estimate the date of the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

****

a: Here's more! ^-^

****

Hanmaru285: Wow. One of my reviewers knows that song, too! Is it really a campfire song? It sounds like it, huh? Anyhoo, I **do** feel bad about keeping you all waiting, but I'm starting to feel better because of reviews from people like you. It just makes me feel like wanting to get the next chapter out faster, but I feel bad 'cause I'm not able to. *sigh* I need to think more positively. ^-^'

****

****roses in bloom****: OH YEAH!! NUMBAH EIGTHTEEN!! And that's the name of my favorite DBZ character, too!! CONGRATS PERSON!! And I understand what you're saying. Thank you **very** much for reviewing. Puppy eyes are **very** hard to resist. ^-^

****

secretperson: Very interesting pen-name. Anyhoo, alright. The author's note is down. Only you and one other person ever really mentioned about taking it down. Even if that was the only thing in your review ... Thanks! ^-^

****

Yami Yuugi Lover AKA Kiyo: Longest pen-name I've seen so far. That's besides the point though. Back to topic. Thank you and here's the next chapter! ^-^

****

cerulean9: I **ADORE** YOU!! My gosh! You saw through **everything**! And I'm not saying that just because your review is such a confidence booster (which it **really** is). YOU'VE REALLY MADE MY DAY BY SAYING ALL OF THAT!! THANK YOU!! By the way, who's your cousin? I gotta thank them too! ^-^'

****

Killer-Pineapple: That is **so** sweet of you! And not to mention **uber** cute and **uber** thoughtful. *giggle* Reviewing every chapter there is up. You're such a sweetie!! THANK YOU!! ^-^

****

dizzydesi: WAH!! *sob* NOW I FEEL **REALLY** BAD!! I knew I disappoint someone. I knew that all the compliments were just too good to be true. I'm **really** sorry. I know that using my lazy-ass brothers as an excuse is lame. I know that and I'm sorry. If you think I'm saying this just to get on your good side again while being sarcastic, you're wrong on both. I'm pessimist and I bring myself down more than I bring myself up. That doesn't mean that I cut myself to feel better. Heck no! Though watching blood slowly flow from freshly cut wounds is very entertaining, I only like seeing it in movies, manga, anime, and games, definitely not in real life. Anyways ... I'm really sorry and here's the next chapter. DON'T HURT ME!! ^-^U

****

Sweet-Calmness: You're **really** sweet. It's hard not to like you. Thank you for being such a loyal reader. If it weren't for people like you, I would've taken this story down by now. THANK YOU!! ^-^

****

****animeroker****: WOOHOO!! YOU ARE WINNER NUMBAH NINETEEN!! Go ahead! Pat yourself on the back! You deserve it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^-^

****

secretperson/ShadowLiger: I'M SORRY!! Here's the next chapter! Don't hurt me! Besides, if you did, there wouldn't be any more new chapters. Still, thank you for reading, reviewing, and being so kind to complimenting my battle describing. ^-^

****

Maggy: Thanks for the tip! Oh, and I'm sorry, Leena isn't on Asylum. ^-^

****

lester: Well, I'm glad your satisfied with the battle. I'm **really** trying to get the chapters out. And hopefully this brand new year will help. ^-^

****

Kinako: YEAH!! Someone new! Well, I'm very happy that you're loving the story so far. And you thought my battle scene was awesome! And you can picture everything so perfectly!! THANK YOU FOR BEING A PICK-ME-UP!! I really needed it. ^-^

****

BladesDeath: MY GOD!! I **AM** HONORED TO BE ON YOUR **TOP TEN** FAVORITE ZOIDS FICS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE LIKES THIS STORY **SO** MUCH!! **OH!!** I LOVE YOU TO BITS!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU'VE MADE ME!! And since you've been so kind enough to tell me that you'd hate to see off that list, I'm updating for you! Well, not only for you, for every single person that has reviewed me, too. It's just that you're review triggered something that shot past my writer's block. THANK YOU!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! ^-^

****

****unmei****: THANK YOU, SWEETY!! AND YOU'RE RIGHT!! SO THUS, YOU'RE NUMBER TWENTY TO GUESS LEENA'S TEAM RIGHT!! KUDOS TO YOU!! ^-^

****

****cap'nyossarian****: YET ANOTHER WINNER!! YUP!! YOU'RE NUMBER TWENTY-ONE!! And thanks for all the praise, it makes me feel better about myself and feel bad about letting people like you down at the same time. ^-^'

****

CHALLENGE WINNERS THUS FAR:

Chaos

Shadow

KageTasumi

Sweet-Calmness

zero talon

Moonlight's Sorrow

Hanamary285

zeonreborn

Carmina Burana

Anime-Master

Lil Bre

Kitai Matsuru

Thalian

Mark Kallan

k

Hell's Fury

Saiyan-legacy102

roses in bloom

animerocker

unmei

cap'nyossarian

Umm ... Hello. I don't know how I'm gonna make this chapter good, but I'll try. Though I got a lot of reviews that commented **really** nicely on my battle scene, I'm just gonna say for my own comfort that I suck at battle scenes. I don't know how the last chapter ended up being so good, but oh well. Sorry in advance again.

****

AND I AM _EXTREMELY_ SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS OF THE CHAPTER!! BEING A SOPHOMORE IN HIGH SCHOOL WITH TONS OF RESPONSIBILITIES SUCKS!! IT REALLY DOES!! I _SWEAR_, NEXT TIME I'M ONLY GOING TO PRESSURE MYSELF WITH BEING THE SECRETARY OF THE ANIME CLUB AND BEING A JUNIOR!! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN AGAIN!! .

NOW ENJOY!! ^-^

****

~*~

Becoming A Better Me

Chapter Nine

Finals

****

~*~

A callused, tanned hand gently traced the features of a delicate face. This face would be that of a magenta haired zoid pilot with violet eyes, currently closed to enjoy her rest to the fullest. The owner of the hand was no other than the well renown blond Ultimate-X pilot, Bit Cloud. He was on his side, watching over the seemingly sleeping girl laying on the green grass besides him. His emerald green eyes took in every feature of his ex-teammate, from the way the light blue sundress held close to her curves, to the way her hair radiated a halo of light from the sun's rays.

Bit sighed and turned onto his back to look up at the passing clouds, his left hand that had been caressing Dream Leena's (she's going to be called D. Leena from now on) cheek now taking hold of her right hand. A cloud in the shape of a feline passed over head.

"She's coming back, you know." Bit looked at the girl by his side, her eyes were open and she was looking at him.

"I know, but I can't help but worry." D. Leena looked at Bit sternly.

"Is it really that hard to believe. And here I thought you were optimistic one." The blond chuckled.

"Yeah. But I just can't shake off the feeling that she's moved on." Sighing in frustration, D. Leena sat up, still holding Bit's hand.

"Why are you laughing? You should know better than anyone that Leena isn't going to back down on her promise. She's coming back." It was strange for Bit. To hear an illusion of your loved one tell you that the one they are representing is coming back. It just seemed so ...

"This is weird." D. Leena squeezed Bit's hand as he sighed deeply.

"You're telling me. This has been going on ever since you ran into Vega the other day." The scene of Bit's encounter with Vega momentarily replaced the blue sky.

"And despite what he said, I keep thinking that she's--" By now, the dream girl had clamped her hand over Bit's mouth.

"Don't say it. If you do, I'm gonna end this dream without you getting a kiss from me." Bit nodded and grinned against D. Leena's hand. Removing the illusion's hand from his lips, Bit pulled her close with half closed eyes. The last thing he felt was the gentle caress of warm lips against his own.

~WOW!! Can you believe that we're at the end of the Ace? Yup! Time sure does fly when the zoid battles sure are awesome.

Now is moment you've all been waiting for! That's right, folks. IT IS TIME FOR THE ACE ONE-HUNDREDTH-ONE BATTLE!! THE ACE BATTLE ROYAL!! Well, not just yet, but in a few hours. Anyhoo ...

These three **lucky** team will fight each other for a spot in Class-S.

Asylum

Star Light

Rebirth

It's been a battle all it's own for the fans of these three teams. Just in the past week, small but very noticeable riots have taken place all over Zi to which team will be the last one standing. With the great abilities and skills all three have, there's no telling who might win and become victor over the 528th Ace Competition.

Alrtightey then! The final battle will take place at 5pm later today. This is Karin Lao for Zoid Crew News. Now here's Rick Palla with further zoid announcements--~

The screen of the big screen television went blank and started flashing red. Fumbling with the controller, Jamie finally found the right button. Jamie was relieved when he found that the person on the other line was still there when he picked up the phone.

"Hello? Toros Base. Residence of the Blitz team." Silence greeted the youth as well as a blank screen, causing him to frown.

"If this is one of the prank calls, I'll trace it and you can **guarantee** that I'll make you pay for disrupting the peace, you--"

~Jamie, it's me.~ The feminine voice that interrupted his threat was all too familiar, a tone that he longed to hear in a long time. Another thing that was pleasant that the image now visible on the large screen belonged to a redhead that had once been his teammate.

"Leena ...? Is that really you?" A small smile and giggle was sent over the line to Jamie.

~Well ... Yeah! I mean, the base's phone number isn't listed in the phonebook.~ There was a look of 'duh' on Leena's face.

"I know that. So why call us now after ... what? Almost two years?" Leena sighed and sent a look asking for forgiveness and a somewhat pleading expression.

~I'm **really** sorry about that. I just wanted to surprise you guys with how well I did in the end. Which reminds me, **promise** me you won't tell anyone that I called. **Please**!~ Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. I promise. There's no else home besides me, anyway. Now why are you calling?" There was a pause.

~Just in case I don't win, I wanted to make sure if you guys would still accept me back.~ It took a while for Jamie to find his voice.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS **THAT**?! Ahem! Of course we'll take you back. You're part of the team no matter what. Besides, you worked so hard in the Ace. I mean, you made the finals! You've proven yourself more ten times over." Leena couldn't help but place a smile broadly on her features.

~I'm glad that I won't be letting you guys down.~ Jamie shrugged.

"You really couldn't let us down Leena. I can tell you've dome more than enough to prove your worth to Class-S. Just give it your all in the last battle. Okay?" Leena's smile grew.

~Thanks, Jamie. I've gotta go now, but I'll call back as soon as the battle's over.~ The two said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Hey, Jamie! I'm back! Who was that on the phone?" Jamie turned to find Doc standing in the doorway.

"No one. Just a wrong number."

****

~Romeo City~

"Damn it! I lost track of time!" Bit made a made dash for his jeep, which was on the other side of the city. Glancing down as his wristwatch, the blonde cursed and quickened his speed, bumping into more people.

"I should have **never** come into town today. Damn traffic. Next time Doc wants his freakin' rocky-road, he's getting it himself." Glaring at the tub of ice-cream he was hauling, Bit failed to avoid crashing into the person in front of him. With cursing silently, the two head on collision victims lifted their aching heads to apologize and get the hell out of there.

"I'm very sorry--"

"Me too, but I've gotta go." Blinking and rubbing their eyes for a few more moments, the two began to realize that they knew each other.

"Bit Cloud. Well, this is more than I was expecting today." Bit shifted his weight.

"Same here. You're Sara, right? Vega's sister?" Sara nodded.

"That would be correct. And from the force of impact, I guess that you were in as much of a hurry as me."

"Yeah. The battle is gonna start soon." The older Obscura nodded and began to walk away in the opposite direction that Bit was headed. That is, until the blond caught her attention again.

"Can you answer something for me first?" Sara turned around.

"Of course."

"Is Leena actually going to come back? I mean, she's been a part of your team for almost 2 years. She can't just leave." Sara shook her head and sighed.

"She made a promise and she's going to fulfill that promise. Really, Bit, such a question shouldn't be asked. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be present for our fair Leena's battle." Going back in her original direction, Sara waved goodbye, leaving Bit still a little uneasy about Leena's future.

~HEY THERE ALL YOU ZOID FANS!! It's none other than your favorite announcer, Karin Lao, with Zoid Crew News.

Well, we've finally made it to the last battle of this year's Ace Competition. This time, we've got three teams battling it out for the only spot available in Class-S until the next Ace and/or Royal Cup.

Right now, we are flying in our News Pteras over the Paradigm Valley Ruins. This place was once the perfect example of any successful city. That is, until the Great War 1,000 years ago caused it's destruction. All that is left of the former metropolis are the ruins of the tall buildings that litter the valley. Being deserted over the centuries, tons of plants are dominating the area.

Anyhoo, the battle is your basic battle royal mode (they never say what mode number a battle royal is. Besides, I'm too lazy to come up with one). The three zoids will be equally spaced 50 yards apart, where in the middle, the judge will land and start the battle--

And here comes the white official now!~

****

~Battlefield~

Leena sighed in relief. Sara had just barely made it before the judge capsule came crashing down. A crater surrounded the white cylinder, throwing amounts of green grass and earth in every direction. As the judge began his scan the landscape, Leena looked at her opponents. 50 yards to her left was a red Iron Kong, heavy on arsenals and a charged particle cannon on its back. And if she wasn't mistaken, there was smoke screen machinery as well. On the right was a black and green Lightening Saix, it's weaponry simply a Vulcan gun on it's back along with a shock cannon at each side. The only means of the speed zoid's defense other than speed, was it's infamous cloaking system.

Panic and anxiety gnawed at the back of her mind, but the low hum of machinery and the booming voice of the judge drowned out such thoughts.

*Team Asylum Vs. Team Star Light vs. Team Rebirth ... Battle mode ---- ... Ready?! FIGHT!* The ground shook with great force as the dark green speed zoid exceeded the sound barrier in a blur or green from both the zoid and flaying grass. Leena clutched onto the controls for dear life as she watched the Iron Kong receive much of the attack. The charged particle cannon on the mighty zoid's back was seriously damaged, obviously the main target of the Lightening Saix. Not a moment too soon, Seraph let out a pained roar as she was thrown onto her right side. The force of the impact sent the white zoid through a spot in the arena, sending it into one of the hidden layers.

Just at that moment, gun fire passed right over the opening of where Leena and Seraph had fallen, sparks from a wounded zoid were seen from above. Leena cursed and quickly glanced around for a way up. Seeing the remains of several buildings clustered together, she used the ruins as a stepping stool while leaping out of the large hole in the ground.

"Com'on, Seraph! We don't wanna miss the action!" Seraph leapt from the highest decaying building just before it collapsed. Once the majestic white zoid was in mid air of her jump, she was bombarded by a shower of bullets. Leena griped the controls and watched as the world around her swirled. From what Leena could make out, the Lightening Saix was advancing towards her at a much slower pace than before, probably due to the sparking of machinery emitting from its hind legs. Obviously, the Iron Kong was the one who was giving Seraph the onslaught of bullets, but she couldn't make out its damage because of the rapid fire and the thick 'fog' that had been released.

A low and dangerous growl sounded from Seraph as she raised both of her metal panels, a flash of light shooting out them and straight into the opaque 'fog'. Immediately, the gun fire stopped.

There was a rumble in the earth as the audible collapse of a large zoid rang throughout the once prosperous city. Seraph quickly dashed forward as close to the ground as much as her damaged frame would let her. Two projectiles zipped by on cue over Seraph's crouched form, one coming back at her as the other headed for the Lightening Saix. There was an explosion in the Lightening Saix's direction, but Leena paid it no heed.

After a moment, two more missiles were fired and Leena made a sharp J-turn, dirt flying in a curve from the arc she created with Seraph's weight. The missile that had been tailing her and the one that had recently been sent collided together. That explosion blew Seraph away a good number of yards to her left as well as the rest of the smoke that had hid the large Iron Kong. Leena turned Seraph around in hast to take a good look at the red primate zoid.

It was obvious that the massive zoid was unable to move from his disfigured position on it side or back, whichever part of its structure it was laying down on. The ground was cracking under the bulk of the zoid and several ruins of grand buildings were crumbling due to the battle. The red zoid's countless arsenals were all destroyed except for the missiles in its chest. There were clearly only a few left, but they could be put to extremely good use if they were used wisely.

Leena then remembered that this struggling zoid was not her only opponent. As if on cue, the Lightening Saix came charging at Seraph with what speed and energy it had left from over a tall steel building. Tailgating the small feline zoid was a missile, threatening to ensure this as the zoid's last battle if it stopped. The distance between Seraph and the Lightening Saix was diminishing greatly.

Noticing that the almost-out-of-commission Iron Kong readying to fire another round of missiles, Leena set Seraph into motion. An enchanting silver glow encased the right metal panel that had extended to Seraph's side, channeling the energy to convert the metal panel into a blade. However, the light was quickly fading and the Lightening Saix with its tailing missile were not too far behind.

__

'Just a little bit farther. We just need to hang in there just a little bit more. Can you do that for me, Seraph?' The white zoid roared in an undistinguished tone as it closed in on the Iron Kong, her 'blade' dimly lit now. Leena saw the Lightening Saix rear itself out of the missile's way behind a rotting building. The speed zoid had known Seraph was now close enough for the missile to take after and un able to dodge it as well.

Leena took in a sharp breath, her eyes darting to and fro but her grip firm on the controls. She couldn't back down now, there wasn't any way of turning back. Thrusting the gears forward more, Leena yelled out a battle cry as Seraph kicked the speed up a notch and roared in fierce vigor. At that moment, a new spark was lighting itself within the battle.

****

~Obscura Whale King~

-A moment before the battle-

Sara sighed as she collapsed into the plush seat on the Whale King. She had just barely made it before the judge had arrived and truth be told, the older Obscura was exhausted from running from her car to the Whale King to watch the battle in a safe location. Gasping for breath, Sara could hear Vega's soft chuckling.

"Go ahead. Laugh it up, but it wasn't **my** fault that there was traffic. Seriously, can't people watch the Ace finals in the security and comfort of their own home?" There was a scowl on the woman's face, but her eyes were gleaming with mirth. Vega shrugged with a lop-sided grin.

"People are just that way I guess. So what did you have to do at Romeo city that couldn't be done here?" Sara quickly glanced at the middle of the battlefield where the judge was still doing his protocol for starting the battle before answering Vega.

"I was formally declining the Draco Company's offer of duplicating Seraph Liger's's schematics for a large sum of money. For some reason they didn't understand the word 'no' over the phone, so I went to them in person to get it through their thick skulls that Seraph is a one of a kind zoid and it's going to stay that way." Vega cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't hurt anyone in the process did you?" Sara kept her gaze on Seraph.

"Some discussions and negotiations can't be put to an end without some aggressive behavior." Vega grinned.

"How many?" A mischievous smile spread over Sara's face.

"Just the main company president, the marketing associate, and the main engineer/mechanic; they were the most persistent out of the bunch."

*Reay?! FIGHT!!* Vega quickly turned his attention from his sister to the battlefield. The Zoids King made it in time to see the Iron Kong stumble and Seraph disappear out of sight as the Lightening Saix rushed pass her. From Seraph's sudden disappearance, the Iron Kong's barrage of bullets came in contact in the rear area of the Lightening Saix. He couldn't really tell if the Iron Kong had been lucky enough to damage the Lightening Saix so efficiently or had anticipated the move. Taking note that the ground where Seraph had once stood was falling into itself, Vega fought back a laugh as well as Sara.

"She fell through the foliage?" Sara let a short giggle out.

"Better a fall than a downpour of bullets." The Iron Kong let out its smoke screen as it continued to fire.

"Like that?" It was at that moment that Seraph leapt into the air, out of the ditch she had created from her rough fall, only to be met by an onslaught of ammunition. Both Obscura siblings cringed at the sight as Seraph was paralyzed in place by the Iron Kong's attack.

Meanwhile, the two witnessed as the Lightening Saix moved with damaged hind legs towards Seraph. Had the Iron Kong forgotten the petite feline zoid? Of course not, he was only attacking Seraph first because she was the least damaged, thus a bigger threat.

Vega's cheers filled the large cockpit when Seraph shot at the hovering smoke, making the attack of bullets stop. Sara watched as the Lightening Saix stopped its movement momentarily, like the crouching Seraph, ready for another possible attack. Sure enough, two missiles came shooting out of the smoke, one overshooting Seraph and the other on the Lightening Saix. However, the missile that Seraph had dodged came whizzing back from behind her.

Meanwhile, the small speed zoid fired a few well aimed rounds, rewarded with an explosion that shattered the glass of the nearby ruins, the crystal shards flying through the air and reflecting specks of sunlight. It then set its sights on Seraph. The said zoid was currently making a mad dash towards the gradually lifting fog.

"So who do **you** think will win?" Sara kept watching as two more missiles emerged from the dark smoke.

"I want to say Leena, but that Lightening Saix is just as skilled." Seraph executed a perfect J-turn to avoid being hit directly by the missiles, yet was still blown away some distance to its left by the impact of the explosion when the two projectiles crashed into each other.

"It's hard to tell from this point, but I'm also pretty sure that the Iron Kong is going to loose this battle." And Sara's thoughts were confirmed what the battered Iron Kong laid slumped on the valley grounds.

"Well, it still has some missiles." He saw the Lightening Saix hurriedly run away from the missile shadowing it in Leena's direction.

"If he uses them in a strategic matter, he could pull through." Sara shook her head and pointed at Seraph and the Lightening Saix.

"He can't unless he wants a command freeze of his own." Seraph's right panel shot out on the side, a silver glow surrounding it, and speedily ran towards the fallen but active Iron Kong.

"Seraph and the Lightening Saix are too close and it just wouldn't be able to withstand the impact of the explosion(s)." The Iron Kong was readying for another attack, but Seraph was closing in, as well as the Lightening Saix. A feeling of anxiety filled both the Obscuras as the light from Seraph's 'blade' was dimming to a faint glow.

"So who's gonna win, Sara?" When close enough, the lightening Saix dashed behind a crumbling building, it's once tailing missile now after Seraph.

"I honestly don't know." The gaps between the Iron Kong, Seraph, and the missile were diminishing greatly.

"Let's just hope Leena makes it out of this okay."

****

~*~

Yeah. I know. It's late. It's short. It's sucks. You stink. Yup. How true it is. And once again, I apologize with all of my heart. But look at the bright side, at least I actually got a **real** chapter out, right?

Anyhoo ... _Is Leena gonna win? _You probably know the answer or maybe you don't. I **am** a pessimist, but I like happy endings. So yeah.

__

What's up with D. Leena? Well, I've been reading too much romantic fics lately (mainly fluffy FFX, FFX-2, and Kingdom Hearts). Not only that, but I was thinking how OOC D. Leena was acting in the other dream in Chapter 3. I'm not sure I got it right, so if I did, flame away.

__

Why did you choose Jamie to answer the phone? Oh, com'on! Did you **really** expect me to have **Bit** answer the phone? That's too cliche! Besides, I can't have them meet yet. I have to torment Bit some more--err ... ehehehehe ... ^-^U

__

Why put two views of the battle scene? Different perspectives mainly. Just for you guys to see what Leena couldn't, you know?

__

WHY DID YOU LEAVE US HANGING ON THE BATTLE?! Honestly, I can't really think of a way to end the battle right now. That and I really wanted the battle to end in chapter 10 when Leena's team is revealed.

****

REMEMBER!! THE CHALLENGE IS -STILL- IN PLAY!! BUT THIS IS YOUR -LAST- CHANCE TO GUESS LEENA'S TEAM!! SO REVIEW!!

In the next chapter, the battle ends, Leena's team is revealed, and Leena finally talks to everyone else that she's left. And it'll probably be up in about ... Well ... let's say as soon as I possibly can. That's the only thing I can guarantee right now, even though it's not a real solid answer.

****

FLAMES ARE WELCOME!! ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU REVIEW!! THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!!

JA NE!! ^-^

~Sakura scout**~**


End file.
